Eh?
by a-study-in-starkid
Summary: Sebastian kidnaps Kurt after Michael Week. Will Kurt escape with his life? And if he does...will he ever be the same? Klaine. Unrelated title.
1. Part 1 Chapter 1: Shock

**A****/N: Thanks for clicking on this story! ****I have had so much fun working on this. This chapter is very long - I'm hoping that the ones to follow won't be as large. Happy reading.**

He wasn't in his down-feather mattress, cocooned in his velvety sheets. He was on a hard floor, and the warm glow of the night light was nowhere to be seen. Kurt Hummel sat up, his back aching. There was a rising lump on his head. He must have been here for a long time. A couple hours, at least.

"Hello?" He knew it sounded stupid. But it seemed like the natural thing to do. Kurt stood up and blindly stumbled around until his hands found a wall. He winced as he felt the cement scrape his nails.

Suddenly, a beam of light shot through the room, illuminating the empty buckets and the rotting walls. Kurt jerked his hands away from the thin layer of mold.

"Hungry?"

Kurt's stomach plunged. Was that...yes. It was.

Sebastian Smythe descended the stairs.

"Actually, I just lost my appetite. And, excuse me, but what are you, a mobster?" Kurt blurted. "What is this, some c–cheesy crime drama?"

Sebastian snorted.

"Y – you're scared you'll lose regionals, so you're trying to freak me out!" Kurt's voice edged on hysteria and delirium. Sebastian thrived on his fear.

"I don't see any cameras, Hummel, and New Directions will do just fine without you," said Sebastian smoothly. "But I doubt Blaine will."

_Blaine! _Kurt remembered, and it was like Sebastian had slapped him.

"What is your angle here?" Kurt crossed his arms as the Warbler advanced further down the steps until they were nose-to-nose. He flinched as Sebastian's minty breath slid over his face.

"My angle? I don't have one," Sebastian mimicked Kurt's defensive posture.

"Are you trying to get revenge on Blaine? By what – _kidnapping _me?" asked Kurt incredulously. He crossed his arms tighter. "You are insane," he quavered as the smirking Meerkat traced Kurt's jaw with his finger.

"Exactly," Sebastian grinned.

Kurt tried to be brave. _Courage, _he imagined Blaine whispering in his ear. He tried to push past the smirking Warbler, but quick as a wink, Sebastian had him pinned against the wall. Hard. His nails bit into Kurt's shoulders, and the sting helped Kurt stay conscious. He was on the edge; he could tell. Sebastian seemed blurred, tilted, out of focus...everything was happening so fast...

"You'll go to jail." breathed the terrified boy. He stared into Sebastian's cold eyes and wondered if the Warbler was really all there.

"Not if I don't get caught," Sebastian hissed through his teeth.

"I'm not scared of you," whimpered Kurt.

"I think you are."

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt, wake up!" Burt called through his son's bedroom door. "You gotta get up, takes ya two hours on a normal day, let's go!"<p>

There was no answer. "Kurt! Kurt?"

He pushed open the door. "Hey, Kurt, I know you're in here, because the raspberry waffles I made are still on the table, and –"

He stopped. The bed was empty.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here so early, Mr. Schue?" Rachel Berry yawned and rested her head on Finn Hudson's broad left shoulder. The choir room seemed so bright, but Mr. Schue had called them all that morning to come in for an emergency Glee meeting.<p>

"Seriously. I don't know about the rest of you imbeciles, but I need my beauty sleep," Sugar Motta glared at the curly-haired teacher.

Mr. Schuester's face was blank when he said, "Kurt is missing."

Mercedes Jones choked. "What?" She scanned the room for her best friend.

Finn bristled. "THIS IS WHY I HATE WORKING OUT IN THE MORNINGS. I MISS EVERYTHING."

"Didn't Burt call you?" Mr. Schue asked him, his brow creasing.

"I ignored his call because I thought it was about how I stole his iPod before I left," Finn waved the thin white square apologetically.

"Sebastian did it," Santana Lopez immediately chimed. "It's so obvious. He wants to get rid of Kurt for good."

"Now who am I going to NYADA with?" whined Rachel. Finn glared at her. "Also, he's one of my best friends and stuff." she quickly added.

"You guys!" Mr. Schue snapped. "This is _serious_. We need to know where Kurt ran off to and why he did it."

"Kurt would _not _just _run off_!" yelled Mercedes. "Kurt was totally kidnapped."

"This is so scary," whispered Brittany. "I think I'm on CSI Miami. Am I? Really?"

"This is very confrontational," Rory whispered from his chair. "Maybe Kurt just went for a morning jog."

"Well, he does hate running," Puck sighed.

"Excuse me, everybody," a deep voice interrupted the rising chatter. Heads turned to face a hirsute man in a cop uniform. "My name is Sergent Boo."

"Buh." Puck snorted.

Boo gave him a stern glance. "I am the officer in charge of locating Mr. Hummel. And I need you to tell me everything you can about him.

"You should go talk to Blaine Anderson," Sam Evans piped. "He's his boyfriend."

Boo seemed taken aback for a second, but to his credit, recovered quickly. "Very well. I shall consult Mr. Anderson. Where is he?"

"He's in the hospital," Santana said quickly. "He scratched his eye when he... fell...into a pond." She and Rachel shared a brief glance.

Boo nodded. "I will be in contact with you again."

And with a final nod, Sergent Boo and his sizable girth waddled out.

Mr. Schue could tell that the singers where still in shock about Kurt. Their numb replies to Boo, the ridiculous suggestions...he was in shock, too. Who would have guessed that Kurt would just disappear? Puck, maybe...but Kurt?

"Oh Kurt," Mercedes breathed when Boo had left. "I hope you're okay."

Sam tried to put his arm around her, but Mercedes shrugged him off and buried her face in her hands.

Quinn Fabray, who had been silent up until this point, decided that she was going to find out what happened on her own. Maybe then she'd earn back some respect.

If only she had a magnifying glass, she mused. Then she cursed herself for thinking like a dumb blond.

* * *

><p>After the first confrontation with Sebastian, Kurt was hesitant to go near him again. Sebastian, after terrifying him more than Karofsky ever could, had simply released Kurt's shoulders and walked back upstairs, locking the door behind him. Never looking back. As though he'd already forgotten his prisoner.<p>

The consuming darkness was lifting as the sun rose slowly from the horizon. Kurt could see it from a high window, too small and too far up for escape.

He slid down the green-speckled wall and tried to sort out the facts. He was actually kidnapped. Really. Kidnapped. Sebastian had abducted him in his sleep. He was here as a pawn in a revenge plot against Blaine and possibly the New Directions, wherever "here" was.

Sebastian was truly insane. A lone tear trickled down Kurt's cheek; he was more afraid than he had ever been in his life.

He was in danger, at the complete mercy of a lunatic.

* * *

><p>The popcorn would not pop fast enough for Sebastian Smythe. <em>First World problems<em>, he thought to himself, smirking as he flicked on the television. The rec room in Dalton was the best place on Earth. Cozy couches, giant television sets, free popcorn, rotating walls; it was extremely pleasant. Sebastian could finally relax.

Yes, he had actually kidnapped Kurt Hummel. It wasn't hard, it was laughably easy; he had stole away into the Hummel-Hudson residence, knocked out the boy with a crowbar, – which was pretty pointless, since he was asleep – and carried him out of the house and into his Chevy, which was parked a block away. It was kind of fun.

Sebastian knew what he had done. This past week, this Michael Jackson week; it had let him unleash his inner villain. Singing that duet with the Latina had reminded him of his love for crime. Upgrading his ranking from ass...to badass.

So he had kidnapped Kurt Hummel. He had mostly done it because he loved making people cry, which Kurt was sure to do – but he also did it to hurt Blaine, like Kurt had guessed in the basement. Blaine deserved to feel the agony, a hundred times worse than that rock salt in his cornea. This pain would drive straight into his heart.

The commercial for surfing tattoos ended and the local news began.

"_Police are frantically searching Lima Heights for a missing juvenile named Kurt Hummel. Kurt was last seen in his own residence last night at 10:00 p.m."_

The screen showed a picture of Kurt beaming in a blue pea coat outside of the mall. The shot was obviously recent. His carefree expression irked the Warbler.

"_Anybody with any information is urged to come forward. Please call the hot line at the bottom of the screen if you can aid us in bring Kurt Hummel back home. Now, back to you, Sue!"_

He was impressed that the news had reached the news so quickly. The Hummel-Hudson's must have woken up early, too.

Sebastian turned off the television. _Searching frantically_. He scoffed. Nobody would look for the little diva in Dalton Academy, particularly in the large basement that was seldom mentioned and hardly ever used.

Yes, this was the place that Kurt Hummel would occupy for as long as Sebastian wanted him to. He would enjoy breaking Kurt – he had a feeling it wouldn't be too hard. It wasn't long before he could move on to the next stage of his plan; Blaine.

The whole operation would be so much easier if the other Warblers would mind their own business. He would have to work hard at keeping his little friend quiet. As the faint bustle of Dalton Academy students burst in, Sebastian slipped quietly into the crowd, just another boy in a blue and red blazer.

**A/N: Did you actually read all the way through this? Thank you, also, wow. **

**I don't know when I'll post chapter two - I have a bunch written but I don't want to put it all out before I finish. Please review, it gives me pleasure and motivates me to write more. And subscribe - I swear I'll see this story to the end! :D  
><strong>

**And I blame you, Skittles, for making me post this chapter early.**


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2: Games

**Chapter Two: Games**

"That's great, everybody, see you all tomorrow afternoon!" called Sebastian as his choir flooded out of the spacious room. "We're gonna take regionals!"

Trent pumped his fist and gave Sebastian a fist bump as he walked past him. "You staying?"

"I need to work on my scales," he lied, shutting the heavy door and sighing. He had to feed Kurt. Didn't want him to die. Yet.

"Where is he?" A hand clapped down on his shoulder.

Sebastian concealed his alarm. When he saw who was behind him, his face broke into a wide smile. Blaine Anderson, wearing an eye patch and a murderous expression.

"What did you do?" yelled Blaine. "Don't you lie to me. I'm a boxer."

"Do...what?" Sebastian wished he had a video camera or something. However, the camera was to be saved for the next part of his plan.

"WHERE IS KURT?" Blaine flexed his fingers as if they were seconds away from breaking his jaw.

"Where indeed. Saw him on the news this morning. Shame, really."

"Don't play games with me, Smythe." Blaine spat. "Kurt never hurt anybody."

"Au contraire," Sebastian opened the door and gestured for Blaine to leave. "Now get the hell out of my auditorium," he mocked. "Go back to your hospital bed. Don't wanna miss your little surgery, Captain Anderson."

Blaine threw him the most venomous look he could muster. "If I find out that – " He broke off, and stormed down the corridor. A corridor in a school he had once called home. Without knowing it, Blaine stomped over the head of the very person he'd been looking for.

When Blaine had departed, Sebastian pulled a paper bag out of his backpack. It contained Kurt's breakfast/lunch/dinner. _This was going to be so much fun,_ he thought gleefully as he stole away to the basement, using the key he'd seduced from the janitor.

* * *

><p>Kurt heard the jingle of the silver key against the metal door. Surely Sebastian had the heart to feed him. Kurt needed to regain some pride. Resistance was essential. He <em>could <em>fight Sebastian.

He was still sprawled on the ground, curled up to keep what little body heat he could. He hadn't needed to use the bathroom – he was utterly empty inside. The tears had stopped, and thank goodness for that – he refused to let the Warbler see him sob.

"Hello Kurt," Sebastian flicked a switch Kurt had not seen before, and a flickering light bulb sparkled feebly from the ceiling. "After a long day of thought, I have decided to tell you my real plans, as they are pretty brill."

"Hmm." Kurt's eyes were fixed on the bag. Sebastian noticed.

"Brought you some food," he pulled out a sandwich. Kurt sat up, but suddenly Sebastian had jerked it away, holding it behind his back. "Did you really think it would be that easy? I paid fifty cents for this thing."

"Leave me alone!" Kurt exclaimed, standing up. "I'm older than you, Sebastian! I never did anything to you! Let me go now, and maybe I won't go to the police!"

"While you may be older, I am wiser, stronger, and prettier. Which makes _me_ your superior."Sebastian gave him a winning smile.

"So what? I can take you on. I can escape!" Kurt shouted, full of adrenaline. "Watch the news. Pathetic Warbler Fails In One Day Kidnapping Attempt. You just watch!"

"Show me what you've got, then," commanded Sebastian, and Kurt thoughtlessly stepped forward. This was a mistake. Sebastian darted forward and instantly grabbed Kurt in a headlock.

"I could do it, you know," he whispered into Kurt's hair-sprayed locks. "I could jerk my arms right now and break your neck. All over! The end."

"I am stronger than you." Kurt gasped for breath. "You just wait. You're just – " Kurt spluttered, his lips slowly turning blue.

Sebastian let go of Kurt, who dropped limply to the stone floor. He was on the edge of consciousness once again.

"You're pathetic," He lightly kicked Kurt's ribs.

Kurt moaned quietly.

"I pity you," sighed Sebastian. "So scared. So lonely. And so utterly clueless, because after your little fight with me, I no longer feel up to sharing. Maybe later."

Kurt didn't respond. He would not give this sadistic teen any more pleasure.

Sebastian bended down until he was at Kurt's level. "If you want that food, you're going to have to beg me for it. Go on."

Kurt just shook his head.

* * *

><p>Quinn couldn't really remember where the Hummel-Hudson family lived. She drove blindly around the neighborhood and finally stopped when she saw several police cars clustered around a home. This must be the place. Nothing exciting ever happened in this cow town. Except for teen kidnappingrunaway cases, apparently.

She knocked on the door, but nobody answered. Quinn rolled her eyes and let herself in.

Finn, Mr. Hummel, and Finn's mother Carole sat with a familiar fat policeman at their dining table.

"And that is why we didn't wait for 24 hours. Because we were bored and nothing exciting ever happens." Sergent Boo's voice bleated.

"I really don't think Kurt ran away." Finn was saying in an agitated tone. "Our Glee club is headed for Regionals, he's completely in love with someone here, and he _likes _his life."

"There was no sign of a struggle anywhere." Sergent Boo sighed heavily. "Young Hummel may have kept his feelings quiet."

"Blaine would know!" Finn shouted. "He doesn't think Kurt ran away, either!"

"Finn," said Burt warningly. "Boo is trying to help."

"Then HELP!" Finn kicked over his chair and stomped out of the room.

"I really want him to stop doing that." Carole hissed to herself.

"Excuse me?" Quinn said loudly, and the adults jumped.

"Hey, Quinn Fabray," said Carole after a moment of silence. "I haven't seen you around. What are you doing here?"

"I want to help," Quinn didn't know why she wanted to help the "Porcelain," as Sue called him. Besides cultivating her popularity, what was in it for her? It was senior year, and she wanted to play detective?

Yes, she did.

"I am so scared," Burt Hummel murmured. Who he was talking to was unclear. "My Kurt's so delicate, so unique. So easy to break."

He slammed his fist on the table and stared at Quinn. "Let's bring him home."

"Here's a magnifying glass." Boo slid the glass oval across the table. "You can keep it."

* * *

><p>Kurt watched Sebastian ascend the stairs once again. He was pretty proud of himself.<p>

After the Warbler had told Kurt to beg for his food, Kurt remained strong, even when Sebastian punched him in the eye. He didn't cry, didn't scream. Just lay there as Sebastian pummeled him. He was just starting to crack, about to break down and do as his tormentor demanded, and Sebastian had thrown the sandwich in his face, chucked the water bottle at his stomach, and walked back to the light.

Kurt wished he had a mirror. He knew that he was going to have a black eye, and probably some bruises. At least he didn't have any broken bones. And he had food. The pain all over his body was dulled with pleasure.

Kurt practically inhaled the sandwich. It tasted like victory.

Sebastian was in a rage as he walked into the parking lot. If only his father, the state's attorney, could force Kurt to do his bidding. However, his father must remain oblivious to the felonies his son was committing.

"Hey, 'Bastian!"

He wheeled around. It was Trent. Of course it was Trent. Nobody else would call him 'Bastian.

"What?" he snapped. "I'm sort of on a time crunch."

"Sebastian," Trent jogged forward and said quietly, "I know who's in the basement."

"Excuse me?" Sebastian glared into the eyes of his best friend. Trent stared evenly back.

"I'm your closest buddy. I knew something was up since first period English,"

"You can't tell anyone," Sebastian grabbed Trent's shoulders, slightly gentler than he had Kurt's hours ago.

"You know _I_ won't. But someone is gonna know something's up. If people find out, you'll lose everything." Trent looked genuinely concerned. "Also, even though this Kurt guy is a major competitor and ex-Warbler, you shouldn't, like, torture him."

"I have it all worked out. Nobody's gonna get hurt. Well, I won't, anyway." said Sebastian loftily. "Don't tell!"

And with that, he hopped into his car and sped away. Trent watched the convertible zoom out of sight. He decided to go see how Kurt was holding up.

**A/N: OMG I LOVE ALL OF YOU THANK YOU FOR THE DARLING REVIEWS!**

**I have finished the first half of this story (there are two parts) and you guys have some HUGE twists ahead :)**

**Also, if you subscribed/favorited, could you drop me a little review saying that you did so? My email is wacky so it doesn't tell me when people do.**

**THANKS ALL OF YOU**

**I will update soon!  
><strong>


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3: Chex Mix and T Swift

"Hello? Hello? Is anybody down there?" Trent had to kneel over and yell through the thin crack at the bottom of the door.

Kurt sat up. Was this a trap? Or a rescue? He eased himself to his feet and hobbled to the door, sprawling out on the steps, exhausted.

"Is someone there?" he croaked.

Trent wiped his forehead. _Oh, man!_ _Sebastian really screwed it up._

He'd listened to their encounter through a vent upstairs, but the most he could hear of the conversation was the grunting of his friend as he pounded this guy to a pulp.

If the Headmaster knew...this thing blew the no-bullying policy out of the water. Out of the atmosphere, really.

"Uh...hi. I'm Trent." he called awkwardly.

"Are you here to help me, or are you going to beat me up, too?" Kurt sounded so miserable.

"Unfortunately, neither. Well, I guess fortunate for the last one," Trent rambled. "I'm Sebastian's best friend, and I overheard you two down there...I'm really sorry...I've never heard Sebastian like that."

"He is a sadistic monster," spat Kurt. "I bet he wears Drakkar Noir, too. All the bad guys do."

"Are you hungry?" Trent asked.

"Yes," Kurt admitted. "And a proper bathroom would be just peachy, too. And hairspray. And different clothes. And a coat. And ice, bandages, and gauze pads."

"I can get you some Chex Mix if I smash it and sweep it under the door," offered the Warbler helpfully.

_Or you can grow a pear and stand up to Sebastian, _Kurt thought frustratingly. "That would be great. Or can you call the police now and get me out of this hellhole?"

Trent sniffled. "I wish I could. I wish I could." Kurt heard him stand up. "On second thought, I don't have any...money...for cereal. I have to go! Please don't tell him I was here!"

Heavy footfalls indicated that Trent had taken off. Kurt sighed shakily and crawled back downstairs. He noticed a dry sponge in a dusty bucket. Shuddering at the bacteria that would surely give him breakouts, he placed it under his head and lied down on the floor.

More than anything, he just wanted to go home.

* * *

><p>It was a restless night in the Hummel-Hudson residence. Locking and double-checking the doors and windows. Occasionally reassuring each other that Kurt would be fine. The attempts to cheer up one another failed so badly, they all went to bed in silence.<p>

Finn felt terrible. Kurt was his buddy. They'd been through a lot together, and maybe they were totally different in terms of fashion, relationships, hair – everything, actually – but the two shared a unique bond.

He wondered where Kurt really was. He must have been kidnapped. But by who? And why? Was he even still alive, or was his body floating in Hoover Dam under the sliver moonlight?

It was a long time before sleep claimed anybody in the house that night.

Glee club was painful. Kurt's absence weighed down on the room, drooping their smiles, darkening their eyes. Blaine was back from the hospital – he'd had the surgery last week, but wore the patch until his eye could handle the light again.

"Blaine, would you like to say something?" asked Mr. Schue when Blaine stood up, dark bags under his eyes.

"Yes, thank you. I'd like you to know that I went over to Dalton Academy yesterday afternoon."

"And?" Mercedes prompted.

"And Sebastian got extremely arrogant. He's hiding something," said Blaine venomously.

"Come on, Blaine – Sebastian didn't kidnap Kurt." Mr. Schue rolled his eyes slightly. "He's a high school student."

"And he is completely insane," added Artie. "It's possible."

"I would like to sing this song in dedication to Kurt Hummel today. I want him to hear this. Listen, Kurt, wherever you are."

Blaine nodded to himself, his face contorting.

"_Friday night, beneath the stars_

_Everything behind your yard_

_You and I could paint a pictures in the sky_

_And sometimes we don't say a thing_

_Just listen to the crickets sing_

_Everything I need is right here by my side,"_

Somewhere in Westerville, a boy locked in a basement sang on his own.

_And I know everything about you_

_I don't wanna live without you!_

Blaine and Kurt's voices mingled perfectly, their love for each other and desire to be together stronger than any damage Sebastian could do to Kurt's body.

"_I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_And I'm only me when I'm with you!"_

Blaine felt hot tears threatening to spill over. And suddenly every member of the New Directions stood up, walked over to him, and encased him with their hugs. Blaine buried his face in Santana's shoulder and Puck awkwardly slapped him on the back.

Mr. Schue watched them, feeling a bit teary himself.

"It's okay," Rachel whispered comfortingly. "We _will_ find him."

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut to prevent the waterworks.

"Hey, it's okay," Mercedes met Blaine's glassy eyes. "We'll pull though this, and so will Kurt."

**A/N: Bit of a shorter chapter, sorry about that! **

**Anyway, thanks so much for your 11 amazing reviews! Imma be greedy and ask you to review this chapter too? And before you yell at me, no, I don't hate Trent. I think he's hilarious.  
><strong>

**Also, I don't own Taylor Swift. Or Glee. Or anything, really.**


	4. Part 1 Chapter 4: Kurt's Lament

Carol just couldn't vacuum Kurt's bedroom.

Nobody could argue that it was the most chic room in the house, and when nobody was around. Carol sometimes just stood in the doorway and gazed at the velvety cushions, the complementary color scheme, the beautiful curtains.

Besides the police, the room hadn't been entered at all since Kurt disappeared the previous week. Burt, Carol, and Finn all tried to go into his room, but none of them had the heart to. So the lamp was still lit and the bed unmade, waiting for him to come home.

* * *

><p>Days passed. They merged together as Kurt lost all sense of time, sanity, and date. Sebastian didn't come every day, but when he did, it hurt. A lot. And either ended with Sebastian giving up, or Kurt. Kurt could almost feel his ribs, and the goosebumps from the cold were now always on his skin.<p>

Sebastian came for Kurt at the crack of dawn four days into his imprisonment. He smirked at the bruises blossoming on Kurt's light skin, the bags under his eyes, and the terrified expression. If Sebastian had already had this much of an impact on the boy, what would he look like in another week? Or a month?

The possibilities were endless.

"Sebastian. To what do I owe the honor this time?" asked Kurt dryly when he'd pulled himself to his feet.

"It's early. Nobody's around. Let's go get some air. Maybe a change of clothes."

Sebastian glanced disdainfully at the ragged off-the-shoulder cashmere top Kurt had been wearing when he'd been abducted.

"Yeah, and maybe we'll get a heart for you," suggested Kurt. "Or a soul. You _are_ in desperate need of both."

"You ought to learn some respect." snapped Sebastian. He pulled a shotgun from a pocket. "You coming?" he asked, indifferently wiping dust off of the barrel.

"Wouldn't miss it," said Kurt in a very small voice.

"Well, let's go," Sebastian hauled Kurt to his feet and guided him upstairs. Kurt could finally see where he was. He was in Dalton Academy.

Shock. Then relief. Then horror. Did Sebastian really have the balls to hide him in his own private school?

"Don't even try," hissed Sebastian as Kurt stumbled, disoriented. He could barely see anything, because his vision was blurred and the sunrise was a deep shade of orange, not yellow. All lights in the school were off.

On the two boys walked until they were out of the Academy and into the parking lot. Keeping a tight hold on Kurt's wrist, he unlocked the door to a silver convertible.

Alarm bells went off in Kurt's head. You should _never _go in a car with your captor. Then they could take you anywhere.

Despite these alarming thoughts, Kurt allowed Sebastian to shove him into the back seat, his head sliding across the shiny black leather bench seat.

Sebastian talked for awhile once they were driving away, to only Sebastian knew where. Kurt could have lifted his head to see where they were going, but he couldn't summon the strength.

A set of rules were to be followed if Kurt was not in the basement. He was not to speak to anybody unless Sebastian had approved, any escape attempts would result in a bullet, and trying to get help from a nearby stranger was forbidden.

"Are you done now?" Kurt asked hollowly when it seemed like the Warbler had finally run out of breath.

"Do you want to add something?" Sebastian twisted around and sneered.

"I would. I know I was a terrified little weakling yesterday morning. You had the element of surprise.

"But now that's gone and you have nothing over me. So you can let me out at the curb now."

Sebastian's glossy shoes pressed on the break. He climbed out of the seat so that he was looming over Kurt.

"You really think you're something special, don't you, Hummel?"

"Yes. I am special," he snapped back. "And you can't break me."

Sebastian grinned. "You really shouldn't have said that."

And then he turned back around and started up the engine once again.

* * *

><p>Kurt decided that he truly hated Sebastian Smythe. He'd intensely disliked him from the start – his smirking face, his arrogant attitude, his blatant ploy to steal Blaine – but it was then that the hate sank into his skin and soaked his insides.<p>

"We're here," Sebastian spoke the first words since Kurt/s outburst. "My house."

"Won't Daddy be upset that his ickle Sebbie's breaking the law?" Kurt tried to sound disdainful rather than nervous.

Sebastian snorted. "Doubt it."

He walked around the car to the other side and opened the door. "Can you walk now?" he asked sarcastically.

Kurt hoisted himself out of the car, and to his relief, he could stand. However, he almost fell over when Sebastian regained the iron grip on his carpals.

Sebastian guided him through a bunch of kitchens and doorways, chandeliers dripping from the high ceilings.

No living souls were in sight. Until they reached Sebastian's bedroom. A heavier Warbler was sprawled on the bed reading a magazine. When Sebastian guided Kurt into the room, Trent set the magazine down and avoided Kurt's gaze.

"Kurt Hummel – meet Trent Wilcox."

"Hi," Trent said to the beige carpet.

Kurt recognized his voice from yesterday, but something told him that Trent wouldn't want Sebastian to know. So he kept his mouth shut.

Sebastian closed and locked the door behind him, then faced Kurt. "I'm sure you want some more clothes," he suggested, a dark chuckle escaping his lips. He opened a drawer and pulled out a bundle of navy and red.

"Holy...no!" Kurt cried when he realized what he was being told to wear. "No! I refuse to wear the Dalton Blazer."

"Aw, come on, Kurt!" pouted Sebastian. "If you keep the blazer on, I'll give you breakfast _and _lunch. Maybe dinner."

Kurt shook his head and Sebastian, gritting his teeth, raised a crowbar over his head.

"'Bastian!" blurted Trent. "Why don't you show him Scary Canary?"

"Yeah, sure," he set the crowbar down on his nightstand and walked over to a small tank that was partially obscured by CD's and movie cases. He pulled something out of the tank, then hid it behind his back as he faced Kurt again.

Kurt watched him nervously.

"So. You were a Warbler once," smirked Sebastian. "And you remember getting a canary as a gift?"

Kurt nodded slowly. Pavarotti had been a dear friend.

"When I joined the Warblers – it was before you – I got a canary named Immortal.

Trent added helpfully, "And you hated that name!"

Sebastian nodded. "I did. So after I became the leader of the Warblers, I bought a little friend at the pet store to see if Immortal was really immortal.

He strode towards Kurt and held out his hands.

A furry tarantula rested in his palm, its menacing black eyes glaring at everything.

"So I bought Scary Canary and put him in Immortal's cage. Went to school. Never saw that stupid bird again."

"That's evil!" Kurt snapped. "You're evil."

"Do you want to pet him?"

"No!"

"But he wants to meet you." Sebastian snickered.

Kurt flinched. Sebastian was seriously enjoying this. Scary Canary flexed it's many legs.

"Look, Kurt, you made him mad. Now you have to pet him."

He cupped the spider in his hand and reached out to Kurt's shoulder. He dumped the furry arachnid on to Kurt's sweater.

Kurt stared straight ahead, not daring to breathe, nor move. Because what if Scary Canary crawled down his shirt? Or bit him? Or crawled in his mouth? Or his ear?

"So do tarantulas eat birds?" Trent tried to divert Sebastian's attention. Because he was staring at Kurt's frozen face with triumphant malice.

"I don't know! Haven't you heard of Google?" Sebastian tore his gaze away from Kurt.

Scary Canary suddenly fell off of the slippery cashmere and started scuttling towards the desk. Sebastian scooped him up and set him back in the tank.

"I don't think he likes you very much," Sebastian grinned. "But I guess I don't, either."

Sebastian excused himself to the kitchen to bully the cook and instructed Trent to watch Kurt, who was staring forlornly at the apparel that made him want to throw up.

"I can't," he whispered.

Trent watched him sympathetically. "I'm really sorry, Kurt," he said quietly. "I wish I could help."

Kurt just looked at him. "I get it. You can't help me. And I understand. We all know what's going to happen. Sebastian will have his fun with me, I die, and everybody forgets about me."

His eyes filled up with tears as he realized the reality of his words. People would have to move on. Kurt had to get away. He just _had _to.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Kurt?" Trent said softly. "Can you please put the uniform on? 'Bastian said I have to make you wear it or I can't sing at regionals." He looked genuinely upset.<p>

"I – I –" stammered Kurt. "I – can you just leave me alone for a minute? I'm not going to escape or whatever. I just want a bit of time. You can guard the door or something."

"I can go in his private bathroom," offered Trent helpfully. "Just come get me when you're ready."

"Thank you," Kurt gave him a thin smile and watched Trent seal himself in the bathroom.

Finally alone in a place that was not in a basement. Kurt sank on to the mattress, curled up in a ball, and allowed his eyes to leak the salty tears all over the pillows.

He just had to get out, back to his family, his wardrobe, Glee club, and most of all, Blaine. He must be sick with worry. Sick. If he could only hear his voice, just once more...

Kurt heard odd choking noises and realized that they were coming from him. He stuffed his fist in his mouth the stifle the wails escaping his throat in short, powerful bursts.

Trent's ear was pressed against the bathroom door. He heard Kurt's lament clearly and it made him upset. The cries of agony were almost enough to make him bust open the door and let Kurt go. He could hear that Kurt was saying somebody's name. Blaine probably. Which he sobbed over and over.

Trent hoped that Sebastian would stay away until Kurt had gotten it all out. Sebastian probably would have filmed it or something. He was so cruel. Trent wished he was strong enough to stand up to him.

Finally, he opened the door and slipped into the bedroom. "Kurt?"

Kurt lifted his tear-streaked head. "What?"

Trent put a hand on his shoulder. He heard the door click and jerked away as if the bed was on fire. Kurt wiped his eyes and rolled off the mattress.

"I thought you'd be in your outfit by now," Sebastian sighed. "Cook made breakfast, and as far as I can recall, all you've had in the past days are a few sandwiches and a bottle of water."

He leaned closer, and Kurt recoiled. "Were you _crying, _Hummel?"

"Leave him alone," said Trent suddenly. "He never did anything to you, 'Bastian."

"Fine," said Sebastian suddenly. "I was planning to do this at the end of the month, but might as well do it next week since you two are so uncooperative."

He snapped his fingers at Kurt. "You. I need you in your uniform, half-starved, and bruised a pretty royal purple. Preferably in the next week."

Then his gaze drifted to Trent. "And you need to decide where your loyalties lie."

Kurt whimpered as quietly as he could.

"Put. It. On. You. Hopeless. Gay-Face." Sebastian shoved the blazer into Kurt's chest and glared at him. Kurt slowly stood up.

"I'm not doing anything until you tell me exactly what is going on." he said in a quavering, but strong voice.

"Okay. Let's chat." Sebastian pushed Kurt against his desk and placed himself in the swiveling chair. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know your plan details, and I want to know what will happen once they're done with." Kurt snapped, hastily wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

Sebastian smiled. "My plan is pretty intricate. Well, here I go. You will get to see Blaine."

Kurt did not smile. He didn't want to involve Blaine at all. This would end badly for both of them, then.

"We're going to have some fun with my video camera. I wrote out some scripts last night, which you will act out on camera. I will record it, and deliver the DVD to McKinley High. I'm sure your little Glee club will all see it."

He snapped his fingers. "Trent! The script?"

"Oh," said Trent distractedly. "Right." he pulled a sheaf of papers from the black nightstand and tossed them in Sebastian's general direction. One of the pages drifted on to Kurt's lap, and he scanned it.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt:<em>

_I am in a very secret location!_

_Me:_

_(disembodied voice to avoid detection) Do you want Blaine Anderson to save you?_

_Kurt:_

_Oh yes I do!_

_Me:_

_(disembodied voice) Well, you heard him, Blaine! You will here from him again soon!_

_Kurt:_

_Oh help me! (cries)_

_-end of video 18-_

* * *

><p>Kurt slammed the paper into the thick carpet. "No." he said flatly. "I absolutely refuse to film videos with the soul purpose of tormenting Blaine."<p>

"Okay, maybe it needs a little work," confessed Sebastian. "I'm making Trent edit them. Look at one of his, they're golden."

He slid another paper off the desk for Kurt to read.

* * *

><p><em>Camera focuses on grainy blue uniform, then zooms out to reveal KURT. <em>

_Kurt:_

_(pitiful moan)_

_Bastian:_

_(voice over, as requested) These are the weak remains of a person you once loved. If you want him back, you'll do exactly what we say –_

* * *

><p>Kurt crumpled it up and chucked it at Sebastian. "You heartless troll." he spat.<p>

"I appreciate your feedback," replied Sebastian with a toothy smile.

Kurt snapped. Launching himself off of the floor, he hurdled at Sebastian Smythe like a rocket, landing a solid punch to the jaw.

Kurt really wasn't the fighting type; it surprised him when a burst of pleasure shot through his body. Sebastian deserved this pain.

The feeling was short-lived. Sebastian snarled and his hands closed around Kurt's neck.

"Trent," he called angrily. "Go get me some brunch."

Trent scurried from the room like a mouse.

**A/N: 17 reviews. I love you.**

**I just discover that I have been misspelling Carol's name. Heh. Oh well.**

**Sorry for the long-ness of this chapter. I am updating every other day now :)**

**See you next time, and as always, REVIEW! 3**


	5. Part 1 Chapter 5: A Cry For Help

Sebastian glared at Kurt, tightening his grip on Kurt's neck, and Kurt cried out in pain. He wrenched himself free of the Warbler and scampered to the window, which was cracked open. Nobody was in sight, but Kurt's life was on the line. He had to try.

"HELP ME!" Kurt screamed, his throat on fire. "HELP ME! POLICE! SOMEBODY! HELP!"

"No!" Sebastian's fist slammed against Kurt's head, a foot kicked the back his legs, hard. Kurt crumpled to the floor as the world around him faded to black.

* * *

><p>Finn stood up in front of the Glee club. "As you guys know, I'm missing Kurt just like the rest of you. He's my friend. My brother." He shrugged. "But I know he'll come back, no matter what happened. Since Blaine did Taylor Swift...I kinda did too."<p>

Puck raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"_And it's a sad picture_

_The final blow hits you_

_Somebody else gets what you wanted again_

_You know it's all the same_

_Another time and place_

_Repeating history and you're getting sick of it_

_But I believe in whatever you do_

_And I'll do anything to see it through_

_Because these things will change!_

_Can you feel it now?_

_These walls the put up to hold us back will_

_Fall down_

_This revolution, the time will come for us to finally win_

_We sing Hallelujah_

_We sing Hallelujah,"_

Finn stopped singing and realized that everybody was singing with him. They were an unstoppable force, collaborating to bring back the boy that filled them all with happiness.

The music ended. Finn looked at Blaine. Blaine nodded, silently thanking him.

"Things will change," said Fin quietly.

"Which you just told us about a billion times." Santana remarked dryly.

Mr. Schue opened the door to his office and lifted the ringing telephone to his ear.

"Sergent Boo?" he asked confusedly. "What happened?"

The room went from depressed to absolutely silent.

"Where?" Mr. Schue cried. "Did you find anything?"

Blaine gasped.

"I – I'll let the kids know," Mr. Schue sounded close to tears himself. "There is still hope."

He hung up the phone.

"Well?" Rachel raised an eyebrow and crossed her fingers.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut.

Finn cringed in advance.

Quinn fingered her magnifying glass reproachfully.

Mercedes just stared, mouth open.

"A woman named Ann Cunningham of Westerville thought that she heard Kurt." Mr. Schue swallowed. "She had seen the story on the news, and was walking her dog Filly the Fat Tilly along a street when she heard a voice screaming for help, for the police."

"Hot damn." whispered Artie.

"I should have been there," Quinn muttered.

"The woman thought it might be Kurt because his voice was high and pretty distinguishable. So she called the police to look around."

"What street was it?" Blaine suddenly snarled.

"Rover Creek?" The teacher looked questioningly at Blaine, who's face was suddenly distorted with rage.

"I KNEW IT." Blaine threw himself out of his seat. "Rover C. is where _Sebastian _lives," he spat.

"Excuse me. Is Sebastian that cruel, cruel person of the other school who threw the beverage at Blaine?" Rory asked nervously.

"Yes," snarled Sam. "It was _not_ cool." He and Rory exchanged a significant glance.

"Didn't they find anything, Mr. Schuester?" Finn asked quickly.

Mr. Schue shook his head sadly. "Not a trace."

"That's it," Blaine's voice was full of cold fury. "Finn, Puck. Come on. We're going to Rover Creek."

"Guys, no!" Rachel cried as Finn and Puck rose from their seats, a similar look of determination on their features.

"We're going to go and find him." Puck exclaimed. "Yes! I get to put my macho skills to good use."

"I am coming too," declared Rory. Nobody stopped him.

"You can't!" Rachel yelled at them all.

"Sorry, Rachel." Finn spat, pushing past her. "Sebastian's gone too far."

* * *

><p>Sebastian was in a rage. The police had come knocking on every door on the street, politely requesting to search the houses. The maid had allowed him upstairs, so Sebastian had to push Kurt's body under the bed, then shove his own clothes under it to conceal him.<p>

Luckily, the officer had left the mansion quickly, probably intimidated the the sheer size of it. When the squad car drove away, Sebastian dragged Kurt out from under the bed and forced him upright against the wall.

Trent, who had missed the action, but came into the room just as Sebastian had knocked Kurt out, hadn't spoken a word since. Until now.

"You know the police are going to catch you." Trent said feebly. "Then what?"

"If they do catch me, it'll be because I've already gone through with my plan." Sebastian muttered, then began to slap Kurt awake.

After about ten powerful blows, Kurt came to, his cheek stinging and a lump rising on his forehead.

"Good. You're awake." snapped Sebastian. "The nice guy act is so totally _over. _By the end of this week, by the end of today, you're going to do anything I ask you too, just because I told you to. You will not defy or try to pathetically make a break for it."

Kurt didn't respond, just stared blankly at him.

"Do you understand me?" Sebastian screamed, grabbing Kurt and smashing him against the wall. The framed pictures wobbled slightly.

The window was shut. The door was locked. The carpet was thick.

Kurt still said nothing.

"Jeez, 'Bastian, he just woke up!" Trent suggested helpfully, as he always did. "Time, bro!"

"Shut up," Sebastian rolled his eyes. He turned back to Kurt and punched him in the nose. Blood began to drip, then stream onto the worn cashmere. "Just answer me!"

Kurt gently prodded his nose. "I understand," he whispered softly, wrapping his arms around himself. Sebastian laughed an insane laugh.

"You're finally learning. Hallelujah." he grabbed a fistful of Kurt's hair and shoved him over. "Now go put on your clothes."

Kurt scrambled into the private bathroom.

Finally. A mirror. Kurt examined himself and winced. Big purple splotches dotted his face and his eye, his nose was bent and bleeding, and his cheeks were bright red. His hair was a mess and his eyes were glassy.

So Sebastian seemed to have won. Kurt didn't have the strength to fight any more.

Kurt numbly peeled off his sweater, his jeans, and his _B_ necklace, tossing the discarded clothes on the tiles and the necklace on the counter top.

He slowly pulled on the pants. Then the white polo. Facing the awful blazer once more, Kurt nearly broke down again. It was so painful. So terrible, so twisted that he had to wear that. The outfit that had once been a joy to slip into. The one that meant he was guaranteed another day with Blaine Anderson.

Now it was his prison outfit. If he wore it, he was sending a message that Sebastian owned him. Controlled him, defeated him.

Kurt slipped into the blazer, wanting to cry, but having no tears left. He lifted his gaze back to the mirror, and sung in a sweet voice, barely above a whisper.

"_You_

_With your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again_

_Got me feeling like a nothing_

_You with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You picking on the weaker man,"_

Kurt straightened his tie, daring to sing louder.

"_Well you can take me down_

_With just one single blow_

_But you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be _

_Living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be_

_Big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?" _

He walked out of the bathroom, and Sebastian surveyed him with approval. "Great! Good to see you can actually follow directions."

He walked Kurt and Trent through the house and to the front door. As Sebastian reached out to open the polished mahogany, it opened on its own.

Well, not exactly on its own.

Sebastian's father, the state's attorney, stood on the other side.

**A/N: Ooh! Sort of cliff hangar! ** **I'm so sorry!**

**Also, I am almost done with Part 2! Yay! And some major action is going to happen very soon!**

**32 reviews! How is this possible I can't even just AUGH I LOVE YOU**


	6. Part 1 Chapter 6: Car Crash

Blaine had never been to Sebastian's house before, but knew the address. And it was the biggest house in Westerville, so it wasn't exactly easy to miss.

"What are gonna do when we get there?" asked Puck, glaring out the window.

"You two can hold down Sebastian while I punch the living crap of him?" suggested Blaine darkly.

"I could go for that," Finn shrugged. "I want my brother back."

"And I want some fast food," Rory cut in.

"Seriously, dude?" Puck sighed.

Blaine slammed on the breaks when they reached Rover Creek, sending Puck flying into the back of Blaine's seat.

"Kurt is here somewhere," Blaine surveyed the block.

"He sure is!" a feminine voice chimed in. The heads whipped around as Quinn popped out of the back.

"AHH!" the four boys yelled.

"I'm here to help," said Quinn curtly. "Do you want it or not?"

Blaine shrugged. "Can you hit stuff?"

Quinn nodded. "After you push a baby out of you – " she glared at Puck. " – anything is achievable."

Grim determination filled Blaine's face. "Lets do this."

* * *

><p>"Sebastian?" A look of utter stupefaction dominated Mr. Smythe's features as he took in the scene; Sebastian, holding some kid in a headlock. That boy looking beaten up and miserable. Trent hovering guiltily in the background.<p>

"Oh. My. Golly. G." Mr. Smythe breathed. "Sebastian."

"Dad, I – "

"Sebastian Smythe. You. Did. Not."

"I can – " Sebastian actually looked flustered for once, his cool facade cracking. His arms dropped from Kurt's neck, but Kurt didn't seem to notice or care.

"So this _isn't _that missing boy from Lima?"

"Uh – "

"You kidnapped him." Mr. Smythe gasped. "You kidnapped him, beat him up good, and done starved him, by the looks of it. Why?"

"Dad, I _had _to!" Sebastian cried. "I – "

"I COULD LOSE MY JOB!" yelled Mr. Smythe. "I COULD GO TO JAIL. YOU COULD GO TO JAIL. THE FAMILY NAME DISOWNED."

"Eh?" an elderly neighbor poked her head out of her car. Mr. Smythe stepped inside and slammed the door shut.

Kurt's gaze remained on the floor, the picture of defeat. But inside, his organs were bursting with hope. And hunger.

"We can't let anybody ever find out about this," Mr. Smythe said in an unsteady voice. His bulging eyes darted around madly.

Trent's head snapped up. Was Mr. Smythe seriously saying what Trent thought he was saying?

Kurt realized it, too. Mr. Smythe would ensure that Kurt was never found. The situation was so hopeless. A hollowness engulfed his empty stomach.

"Where were you taking him?" huffed Sebastian's father,

"Basement at Dalton," said Sebastian quietly. "I have a key."

"Alright." he nodded thoughtfully. "I'll help you think of somewhere better. Or we can just –." he lowered his voice. " – kill him now."

Kurt and Trent gaped at him.

"No," Sebastian said quickly. "Not yet."

Mr. Smythe walked over to Kurt, his sharp eyes missing nothing.

"I'm sorry, kid," he murmured. "It's not personal."

Kurt's mouth twitched. Sure. He'd heard _that _before. Kurt put a hand to his nose, which had started bleeding freely again.

Mr. Smythe watched Sebastian jostle Kurt out of the house. If they messed up now, everyone would get in trouble.

Now he'd have that kid on his conscience for the rest of his life. Mr. Smythe shook his head. Why did Sebastian always have to be so dramatic?

Kurt was to lie on the floor of the car, rather than the seats this time. Just in case a policeman came by. Sebastian guided the car out of the driveway, and suddenly froze in his seat. He spoke words that filled Kurt's heart with hysterical joy.

"Holy crap." groaned Sebastian. "It's Blaine."

Sebastian slammed the accelerator just as Kurt jerked his head up. Yes, yes, yes! It was Blaine's little Toyota.

Kurt pressed his hand against the bulletproof glass, watching Blaine's car. "Blaine!" he cried, hammering the window.

"Make him lie down," Sebastian ordered Trent.

Trent apologetically pushed Kurt back down. And suddenly Kurt completely lost his head.

He didn't care that Sebastian was there. That Trent was watching. Kurt let his emotion loose, the built-up terror, loneliness, sadness. He was in the worst moment of his life, and he knew it, and he was going to die. The world sucked and was never going to get better. He had accepted that.

And that was what scared him. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed awful dry sobs.

Sebastian was taken aback by this sudden wave of emotion. His mouth curled up slightly, but it was hard to smile when someone's heart was getting ripped out.

Kurt sat up, his body shaking. Sebastian made no move to stop him. This was a mistake, because just then, Kurt grabbed Sebastian's arm and yanked him backwards. Sebastian lost control of the car, and it spun around, gathering speed, hurdling through yards. Trees and people passed in a blur. The police would be called.

"This is it!" screamed Sebastian. "We have to kill him now!" Trent was gasping like he would never breathe again.

"'Bastian, no!" Trent exclaimed. "'Bastian, you can't!" He lunged for the gun Sebastian was picking up from the glove box. Tried to smack away the hand as it pointed it into Kurt's ribcage...and fired.

Kurt closed his eyes as the bullet lodged itself in him.

It was over.

**A/N: This chapter is depressingly short. I had to cut into it so that the last chapter could be bigger. So. Yeah. I suck.**

**Did Kurt die?** **You will have to see on Wednesday! **

**Oh, and if anybody has a song suggestion for an epic ND vs. Warblers, please please tell me. I'm at a part in my story that desperately needs it.**

**As always, thank you for your reviews, and subscibes/favorites, even though I have no idea who you are.**


	7. Part 1 Chapter 7: Hospital Kisses

Blaine had just pulled into Sebastian's driveway when a silver Chevy came hurdling down the street, out of control.

"Holy crap!" Finn yelled, catching a glimpse of a person in the backseat. "It's Kurt!"

Blaine threw the engine into reverse, and Quinn leaned forward in anticipation.

They flew behind the car, heard the unmistakable sound of a gunshot, watched in horror as it spun into a tree and flipped over. They Blaine slammed on the brake and projected himself out of the car, sprinting as fast as he could to the wreckage.

"Call 9-1-1!" he barked at Finn, who hastily dialed. His voice trembling, he shouted into the receiver.

"Kurt Hummel was kidnapped, and we just found him! They crashed into a tree!" Finn shouted into the receiver.

Blaine crouched down beside the car and saw a motionless body in the backseat, almost crushed by the seats. Saw the impeccable hairline, the bruises, the broken nose. And the bullet hole in his chest.

"Kurt!" Blaine cried, and pushed through the shattered window, scraping his arm on the glass and ripping his polo. He grabbed for Kurt's pale hand, but could not reach.

He didn't hear the wails of the ambulance as they rushed to the site. Yelled as they forced him away from the car, paramedics swarming the Chevy, pulling out two bodies; Kurt and Trent Wilcox.

Trent? Kind, helpful Trent was behind this? Blaine refused to accept it. An officer forced him firmly away from the scene. Blaine glared at him, but knew better than to fight a cop.

"I need to know what's happening," Blaine shouted loudly. "Please! Let me come!"

The officer watched him with a touch of affinity. "Fine," he sighed, and Blaine hurried forward. He saw them carry Kurt's stretcher into the ambulance, and without hesitation, climbed aboard.

Rory stumbled out of their car. "Blaine?" he called.

"I don't think they can hear you," suggested Puck.

Quinn hoisted herself into the drivers seat, and they silently pulled away.

Rory, Quinn, Finn, and Puck silently drove back to Lima Heights. Once they had entered McKinley, they sprinted for the choir room, where the rest of the club sat in silence.

"We found Kurt," Quinn announced as they crossed the threshold.

"And how is he?" Mr. Schue eyed all of their tense faces.

"We don't know." Rory answered softly.

* * *

><p>He was dead. Wasn't he? Everything was dark, and faint chatter reached his ears as though he was underwater.<p>

The bullet had hit him in the chest! He _must _be dead!

If he was dead, why did he hurt so much? His eyelids seemed to weigh a ton, but they fluttered open.

Kurt woke up to a roomful of people. His father. Carol. Blaine. Mercedes. Finn. Mr. Schue. So many. They swam in front of him, blurry, indistinguishable. Memories danced across his muddled mind. Sandwiches. Scripts. State attorneys. Guns, crowbars, blood, beatings. He couldn't make sense of anything.

Why wasn't he dead?

"Kurt, sweetheart," Carol whispered. "We're so happy to have you back." He felt a drop of something wet on his forehead

Burt just stared at him, as though he could never get enough. "My Kurt," he mumbled, his voice husky with emotion.

Suddenly Blaine was there, and Kurt was under his arm, safe and warm, and for an instant, his pain disappeared.

But only for an instant. A moan escaped Kurt's lips as the bruises suddenly burned, the wound in his chest seared with pain, and his head felt like it had been split open. Which it might have. He slipped into unconsciousness once more. He hoped for death.

He had no idea how long he lied in that hospital bed, vaguely aware of a tube feeding his arms, occasionally feel a faint kiss on his cheek, his lips, his hand. But his eyes would not open, and his body would not move. Heavy bandages enveloped his chest.

When Kurt woke up again, truly, most of the people were gone. He felt a light pressure on his hand.

Kurt tried to turn his head, but a mess of tubes and straps held him in place. Yes, he was fastened to the bed with thick cords around his waist and his elbows.

"Relax, Kurt," a gentle voice said, and squeezed his fingers. "You're safe now. Nobody's gonna hurt you."

The words, while comforting, brought an avalanche of memory and pain smashing down on him, crushing him like the car roof.

He lifted a heavy hand with more tubes taped on it. Stitches and bandages lay thickly under his shirt where he knew the bullet from Sebastian's gun had pierced him.

"The bullet hit you right above the heart," Blaine said softly. "It punctured your lung, Kurt. But here you are." Blaine's eyes stung. "Here you are."

Kurt tried to answer, but his voice wouldn't properly.

"Is he awake?" Kurt heard his father's voice and lifted his hand in greeting.

"Kurt," Burt breathed. "Kurt, buddy, I've missed you so much."

Kurt wanted to cry again as his dad put his arms carefully around his shoulders so as not to dislocate the tubes. "Kurt, it's okay. That Wilcox kid died in the crash. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Trent?" asked Kurt loudly. _Now _his voice worked. "Trent didn't do anything!" he rasped.

"Hey," Blaine said tenderly. "I know you're in shock, and you must be really confused right now, okay? Just don't think. Everything is fine."

"Everything is NOT FINE!" screamed Kurt. A handful of concerned nurses rushed in.

"Yes it is," Burt was confused. "Kurt, your kidnapper is dead and everything is okay and safe."

"NO IT ISN'T!" Kurt's face was red. "Because Trent didn't kidnap me. Sebastian Smythe did." he felt a shiver run through his spine as the reality sunk in.

Blaine sputtered, "WHAT?" and Burt just looked confused.

"Kurt, they found you in that car, all beat up and in that uniform with that boy in the front seat, we all knew it was him. We didn't see any other boys in that car."

"Then he escaped," Kurt whispered, fear dilating in his eyes. "He got away and he's gonna come back, Dad, he's gonna come back."

Burt and Blaine exchanged a look, and Burt excused himself to have a talk with Boo.

"Kurt, Sebastian is never going to lay a finger on you again." Blaine said determinedly. "I'll make sure of that."

"He's never going to give up until I'm dead," Kurt whirled his finger through the I.V. tube in distress. "I'm gonna die. He's going to kill me, Blaine!"

Blaine eyed the bruises, the haunted look on Kurt's face, the broken nose, the now ashen complexion.

"He'll get to you over my dead body," Blaine promised. "That awful boy can't hide for long. You'll be okay," he stroked Kurt's cheek.

Kurt tried to smile, but doubted that he would ever truly forget what had happened. Wouldn't stop looking over his shoulder until Sebastian was dead. Would never recover from the things Sebastian had done.

**A/N: I can't believe Sebastian is good now! At least he's malevolent here.**

**A shout out to BitterSweetDeceit! You reviewed everything as you read along and you are amazing!**

**And if I spontaneously reply to your review, ignore me. I do this sometimes. **

**Prologue tomorrow! then Part 2!** **Please review!**


	8. Part 1: Epilogue: Deadly Determination

Yes, Sebastian was alive and fighting.

He'd been taken aback when Kurt had gone berserk in the car – and that was why he'd lost control. When the car spun into that oak tree, Sebastian had flung open the door and launched out of his beloved Chevy. All those years of gymnastics had come in handy, after all. He'd stolen a bike from a driveway and pedaled away like a madman.

He was currently camped out at Jeff's house. It was ideal, because soon he would be wanted by the police, and Jeff's step-dad was too drunk to notice and his mother was always sleeping. Jeff would be loyal, unlike Trent.

He regretted losing Trent to the cause, but in a way, it helped. At least he could stop being called 'Bastian.

Sebastian Smythe was even more hell-bent on Kurt Hummel's destruction. He would not rest until he had the little brat on his knees, begging for death.

Why was Sebastian doing this? If he was honest with himself, he didn't know. He just _had _to kill Kurt. _No_ was not an option. He could see himself shooting the stupid boy. Starving him. Beating him.

_It will all happen,_ Sebastian assured himself.

Until then, Sebastian would just have to wait. He stared into the crimson sunset, his mind racing with terrifying mind games, stealth operations, and of course, an extremely dramatic finale. Kurt Hummel was going to get it all.

End of Part 1

**A/N Yaaaay! 61 reviews. Also thanks.**

**Part 2 will be coming the day after next. What will Sebastian do now? Ah! I can't wait for you to find out! Part 2 will be posted in this same story, so don't worry about having to go look for a new story somewhere else.**

**And this really needs a new name. **

**Thoughts?**


	9. Part 2: Chapter 1: Curiosity

Four people surrounded Kurt Hummel as he walked down the halls of McKinley High. Carol, Burt, Finn, and Blaine were protectively guiding him down corridors to first period.

Kurt was nervous about facing his peers after everything that had happened. And it seemed like everything had happened.

Since being kidnapped, beaten, starved, and terrified to the precipice of his life, Kurt had changed. His therapist, Darla, constantly reminded him that his recovery was going to be slower because his tormentor was still on the loose.

Sebastian's father was safely in the Lima jailhouse, charged with aiding a kidnapping. But his son wasn't locked in some cell.

Somewhere, he lurked, waiting.

Even now, in the safe arms of his family, Kurt couldn't help glancing over his shoulder, expecting to see the smirking madman holding out a fresh Dalton uniform and a shotgun. Kept flinching any time somebody made eye contact.

Of course, everybody was interested in him now. A kidnap victim would be pretty fascinating to Kurt, of course, unless it was himself.

He had refused to tell anybody most of what had happened in the Dalton cellar; he didn't want to see the pitying looks on their faces, which would make the whole thing worse, and he didn't want to relive the worst week of his life over and over, purely to entertain others.

"Hi, Kurt," Rachel Berry approached the posse tentatively. "I really missed you, and I'm just so happy that after a long time in therapy, you're back at school! Glee club hasn't been the same without you!"

"Thank you, Rachel," Kurt adjusted his mauve newsboy cap so that it hid his eyes.

Yes, he'd spent a long time in therapy – yet how Rachel had found out about that, he wasn't sure. Finn, probably. Ugh.

That time had been terrible for everyone. Nobody got any sleep, because sometimes Kurt's mind would trick itself into believing that he was back in that death trap of a car, back in the basement, in the cruel grip of Sebastian. He woke up screaming, or crying, or both. Carol and Burt would rush into his room and try to comfort him, but the routine grew tiring and Carol eventually just bought extra concealer and earplugs.

Finn had wandered into Kurt's room a handful of times in the night, just to check on him, and he would find Kurt sitting up in bed, his eyes wide, his mind back in the Dalton basement, or Sebastian's room, or the car.

His parents had moved his bedroom to the spare across the hall, thinking it would help him, and it did, a little bit. Because nobody had ever been kidnapped from the room across the hall.

Finn was always surprised when he found Kurt in an odd space in the house – like the linen closet or crammed behind the couch, rocking gently, a tortured expression on his face.

After a couple of weeks, Kurt's therapist deemed him stable enough for school. The only outward difference would be that Kurt would have all of his classes with Finn, for Kurt's own sake. Well, except study halls, where he would meet with Emma Pillsbury regularly for the rest of the semester.

_Screw Darla_, Kurt grimaced. _How could she think I'm ready for this?_

He hated the stares people gave him, the pity, the awe. Their eyes on the scars on his face, his arms, his soul. His weight, which was on the very minimum of normal. He could still feel his own ribs.

"We'll just drop you off here." Burt said gently when they'd reached history, which Mr. Schuster now taught.

"We'll be back before you know it, Kurt," Carol patted his arm and walked away with Burt.

"I'll see you in Glee club, sweetheart," Blaine's lips brushed against Kurt's cheek as he trotted away. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw Azimio Adams strut by with a slushy, his eyes downcast.

"Hey, Kurt's back!" a girl Kurt didn't know exclaimed shrilly. All heads turned and bored into Kurt's. He reddened, doing his best not to run after Blaine.

"it's good to have you back, Kurt," Mr. Schue dismissed Finn to his seat and put an arm around Kurt, shutting the rest of the class out of the conversation.

"How are you holding up?" asked Mr. Schue hesitantly.

"I'm fine," said Kurt in a monotonous voice. "Just fine."

He could tell that Mr. Schue didn't believe him, but also didn't want to press him for details. So, patting him on the back, he motioned for Kurt to take a seat.

Mr. Schue watched him graze off to his seat. Kurt had flinched when Mr. Schue had raised his hand. A very subtle flinch, but it was there. The poor kid.

The life was gone from Kurt's eyes, that sparkle that kept everyone going and commanded respect had disappeared. He couldn't process this shell of the boy, vacant and polite, but obviously disturbed for life.

It made him wonder if what that Dalton boy had done to Kurt was worse than everyone was saying. Kurt refused to tell anybody anything other than the very basics of what had happened. And none of those people had pressed Kurt for more details.

Regionals were this weekend, and when Kurt entered the choir room, everybody was buzzing with excitement. Mercedes grabbed Kurt in a huge hug when she saw him, and the rest of the New Directions welcomed him back warmly. Kurt put on a smile for their sakes.

When everyone had settled back in, Blaine pulled Kurt into a chair in the back, his warm hands keeping him from toppling over.

"Settle down, all!" Mr. Schuster called as he walked in. "We've got to perfect our choreography for this weekend!"

Loud cheers sounded around the room.

"What about Kurt?" Rachel interrupted. "Is he going to perform? He doesn't know the lyrics, or the dance moves, or anything."

Santana gave her a withering look.

"Actually, I was just going to ask Kurt that." said Mr. Schue. He turned to Kurt and asked, "Will you honor the New Directions by performing with us on Saturday?"

Kurt took a deep breath as they all stared shamelessly at him. The room suddenly looked too bright, the clothes he was wearing too tight.

"Well," Kurt started quietly. "I don't think I will. Like Rachel said, I don't know any of the dance moves, or the words – "

"Don't worry about _that_," Mr. Schue waved his hand. "You can do it, Kurt."

Kurt didn't want to say what he really thought – he was terrified of seeing the Warblers. The uniforms still made him want to throw up.

The Headmaster, Mr. Dustman, had been so kind to Kurt when he visited him at the hospital. Apologized for everything that had happened, prattled on about how distressing Dalton's involvement had been, and that Sebastian was never to enter the grounds there again.

Kurt had just sat there, blocking it out. Because when he heard the word _Dalton _or _Warblers, _his mouth tasted of the stale sandwiches that had strung along his life, and his body felt the freezing basement he'd been forced to occupy for a miserable week.

And then the memory that haunted him most of all. That time when he'd insulted Sebastian at the Lima Bean right before Christmas. How bold he'd been, so terrifyingly oblivious as he glared into the eyes of an insane monster. He trembled.

"Kurt? Are you with us?" Mr. Schue's voice made the memories scatter.

"I'm sorry," Kurt sighed. He could feel Blaine's steadying hands and knew that he'd been about to lose it. Darla was wrong. He wasn't ready to be back.

"It's okay, Kurt," Mr. Schue said gently. "Nobody expects you to be completely on task today."

Kurt nodded slowly. "I'm sorry," he said again. "But I don't think I'll be doing the competition."

"That's fine, Kurt," piped Mike unexpectedly. "It'll be nice to have a friendly face in the audience for once."

Scattered giggles punctuated the silence.

Kurt bit his lip. "I don't really think I'll attend it," he whispered. "I just don't want to see the Warbler uniforms."

"Okay," shrugged Mr. Schuster calmly. "I have absolutely no problem with that."

"Well I do," snapped Sugar. All eyes snapped to her. "It's really exciting that you ran away with that Smythe kid, but you won't even support the team? Can't you just get over it already? Did he rape you or something?"

"Sugar!" Rachel hissed. "Back off!"

"What? It's true!" Sugar rolled her eyes.

As the New Directions all glared at Sugar, nobody, even Blaine, noticed Kurt slip out the door and run down the hallway.

And by the time Blaine realized that his arms were clutching nothing but air, Kurt was already far away.

He didn't know where he was going to go. He just had to get away from the prying eyes and curious faces of the New Directions, not wanting to ask, but dying to know the details.

His feet unconsciously guided him into the most unlikely place of all; Sue Sylvester's office.

"Porcelain?"

Sue sat at her desk, reading an article about the dangers of bananas, looking genuinely surprised.

"Oh, sorry," Kurt choked out. "I don't know why I came in here."

He turned to walk out.

"Hey, wait up," Sue called. She gestured for Kurt to have a seat. "Porcelain, if there's one thing my mother taught me, it's that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. And I happen to know that the Glee club is sharing a similar message to their unfortunate audience on Saturday."

"But I'm not stronger," he said to the carpet. "I'm a mess."

"Then put yourself back together, kid. It's simple logic."

"I can't, Coach. What he did to me just...it was like he electrified my mind, so now it's like thisfrazzled clump of terror."

"But when you act like this...he wins."

Sue turned back to her cheerleading magazine, indicating that her speech was over.

"Thanks, Coach." Kurt turned and walked out of the office.

"Kurt, wait up!" Blaine called as he saw Kurt slip through the crowd. "Kurt! Kurt!"

Kurt slowly turned around. "I'm sorry," he said when he saw Blaine. "I hurt you, didn't I?

"You have _nothing _to be sorry for." Blaine sighed. "Don't you see? We all still love you, and soon everything will be just like it was before."

"No it won't." said Kurt softly. "I think of how carefree I was. How giggly and excited all the time. And I can't get that back."

"You _will," _Blaine said. "And you're gonna be happy tonight. My house, five o'clock. Movie of your choice."

Kurt smiled a ghost of a smile.

"See? It's already working," Blaine laughed and strode away.

"So, is there anything you want to talk about?" Emma Pillsbury asked Kurt after he had sat down in the chair.

"Not really," said Kurt quietly.

Emma was dying to know the details. However, she wasn't so heartless as to ask.

They chatted vaguely about schoolwork, the new food in the cafeteria, and the upcoming spring break.

After an agonizing half hour, Kurt left the office. Emma sighed. If only she had a pamphlet for disturbed teen kidnapping victims.

She searched through the huge box until she found several that might work.

_I Am Too Depressed to Even Open This Pamphlet_

Kurt wasn't exactly depressed, he was more...numb.

_I Am Terrified of Cars – Seatbelts Strangle Me!_

_Hmm_, Emma mused._ Kurt was in a car crash, wasn't he? Isn't that how they found him? _However, he didn't seem afraid of cars.

_I'm in Love With My Pet Dog – Now What?_

...No.

Emma sighed. The pamphlets had failed her.

**A/N: Yay for Part 2! And don't worry, this isn't going to be some long angsty story - we'll still get some action and suspense! :) Thank you for the lovely reviews!**


	10. Part 2: Chapter 2: I'll Die Trying

To be honest, Blaine was a little bored.

Yes, he agreed with Kurt that _Gone With the Wind_ was a beautiful love story. But why, oh why was it three hours long? And why was it so hard to understand anything they said?

It was 7:30 at the Anderson home, and completely dark. Kurt and Blaine were alone in the house, curled up on the couch, waiting for the pizza to arrive.

"I just realized that I missed Valentines day," Kurt sighed, playing with Blaine's fingers. "I missed a lot. My senior year isn't going as well as I'd hoped"

He leaned into Blaine's shoulders and closed his eyes. His hair tickled Blaine's nose.

Blaine felt almost arrogant to admit it, but he missed the way Kurt looked when Blaine entered the room. He always looked so honored, so _incredulous_, like he couldn't believe that Blaine had actually chosen to be with Kurt. It made Blaine feel special. Important.

Now when Kurt saw Blaine, he gave a little half-smile. But the deadened look never left his eyes, and that adorable chuckle never escaped his lips.

Blaine wished that Sebastian were here, just for a minute. He could beat that Warbler up and not feel one touch of remorse. Who could be so cruel as to ruin the life of a boy who never did anything to anyone?

And it was all Blaine's fault. If Sebastian hadn't been interested in him, Kurt would be safely off of the madman's radar and still happy. Happy and himself.

"You're not worth three hundred dollars." Rhett Butler was telling Scarlett O'Hara on the screen. Blaine sighed.

"You're worth three hundred dollars," he wrapped his arm around Kurt's thin waist. Kurt exhaled with content.

The doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here," Blaine stood up to get the door.

"Wait, this is the best part," said Kurt distractedly. He didn't notice as Blaine opened the door to a teenage boy.

"Hey, I think I recognize you!" Blaine cried, smiling. "Your blond hair seems pretty familiar!"

It was too dark to see the boy's face. He looked a bit like Jeff, a Warbler.

"Eh?" the boy asked nervously. He stuffed the boxes into Blaine's chest and scampered off.

"Cool! Free pizza!" he exclaimed. "Thanks!" Blaine looked fondly at the pizza and squinted into the night, but the delivery boy was gone.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine called as he walked back into the living room. "The pizza guy gave the pies to us for free!"

"Hmm? Great," Kurt paused the movie pulled the box out of Blaine's hands, and set the grease-spotted cardboard on the coffee table.

He opened the pizza box.

And choked.

At first, it just seemed like somebody had sprinkled random snacks all over it. But then it all formed a horribly familiar scene.

Pretzel sticks shaped two human figures. One standing over the crumpled form of another. The standing pretzel man held a chunk of a sandwich. The one lying on the ground had a camel-colored slab of bread on its chest.

Kurt knew what it was immediately. It was Sebastian and him in the basement. Sebastian knew where he was, knew that they had ordered pizza. He was watching.

Blaine watched Kurt's face crumple. "What is it?" he asked urgently. "What's wrong?"

"It's me," Kurt managed. "It's me...and..._him_."

Blaine quickly caught on. "Oh!" he cried, his eyes flickering from the pizza to Kurt's face.

Kurt started hyperventilating. He was certain that somewhere nearby, Sebastian was laughing.

"Do you want me to call someone?" Blaine didn't know what do. He'd never seen Kurt look like that. Not even after he'd woken up in the hospital.

Kurt didn't seem to hear him as he was transported to another time, another memory.

* * *

><p><em>It was the third day in the basement and at first seemed to mirror the days before it. The moldy walls. The chilly air. The buckets stacked against the walls in a rickety tower.<em>

_He woke up and lifted his head from the stone floor, a terrible ache in his neck, a panging hunger in the other._

_Kurt glanced around the room. He froze when he saw a dark figure leaning against the wall._

_Laughter echoed around the room. _

"_Can't you leave me alone?" Kurt shouted at the shadow. "It's not enough to take away my boyfriend, my family, or even my life! No! You have to take my pride, too!"_

"_Spot on," Sebastian jeered, walking over to him. "You _are_ very bright, aren't you?"_

_Kurt didn't answer. He took Sebastian's kick to the head in silence. His ear burned._

"_When are you ever going to learn?" chuckled Sebastian darkly. "As long as you wither away in here like some flower in the dark, you are in my complete control."_

"_No I'm not," Kurt responded quietly. "I'll never be." _

_He ducked his head and braced himself for the beating that was sure to come._

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Kurtkurtkurt!" Blaine shook his shoulders, trying to vanquish the glazed look in Kurt's eyes.<p>

Hands shaking, Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket. He dialed Burt Hummel's number.

"'Lo, Burt Hummel,"

"Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked quickly.

"Oh, hi – Blair?"

"Blaine," he corrected. "Mr. Hummel, something is happening to Kurt – he fell into this trance and he won't respond and I can't wake him up!"

"Um," Burt was obviously caught off guard. "Okay. Carol and I'll come over – maybe we should call his therapist?"

"Sure – "

"We'll be right over – just – make sure he doesn't start – like – hitting stuff. We know where you live...so...yeah. Be right over."

The phone went silent. Blaine looked at Kurt in frustration. He was gently rocking back and forth, his arms tightly wrapped around himself and making faint whimpering noises, face buried in his knees.

Now Blaine had to wait for Carol and Burt to come. But until then...what could he do?

He hesitantly sat down on the couch next to Kurt and put his arms around his trembling body. "Shh." he tried to calm him down, but the silence was too loud. So he started talking.

"You know, Kurt – you're a really special person. You have the best fashion sense I know. You have a voice like an angel and a beautiful soul. You're honest and gorgeous and I really miss you."

Blaine coughed. "I miss the way you used to sing with a joyous expression on your pretty little face. I miss your cute little chuckle. I miss the Kurt Hummel who wasn't broken.

"I don't really know if I'll ever get you back. But I do know that Sebastian is going to pay for what he did. Someday, Kurt, he's going to regret what he did to you!"

He shrugged. "So if you ever come back – I guess I'll be waiting for you."

Kurt gave no indication that he'd heard him. His terrified face was a mask, and he tried to rock back and forth on the couch, but was held back by Blaine's arms.

"I'm going to get you back." Blaine whispered. "I'll die trying."

He heard the door open and hurried footsteps. To his relief, Carol and Burt rushed into the room.

Burt leaned over Kurt and started talking quickly in his ear. Carol, who seemed close to tears herself, turned to the abandoned pizza box on the table.

"What's this?"

"We ordered pizza and this nervous little guy practically threw it at me – and we opened it up and there were these crackers on it – Kurt said that it was a scene of him and Sebastian in the Dalton basement. He kind of freaked out and went into that." he pointed at Kurt, who had finally stopped his mewl.

"We should show this to the police or something," Carol picked up the pizza box.

Suddenly, Kurt thrashed wildly on the couch, his foot knocked into Carol's leg, and she tripped. The crackers flew everywhere, dispersing the scene.

"I'm so sorry!" Carol yelled. "Dammit! Now we have no evidence."

As quickly as his fit had started, Kurt stopped thrashing and seemed to resurface.

He wasn't in the basement. He wasn't starved, he wasn't bleeding. Nobody was hurting him.

But he was clearly still on Sebastian's radar. And from the looks of it, Sebastian had definitely not given up.

He trembled violently.

"Are you okay?" Burt held Kurt's shoulders in a firm grip.

"No," Kurt answered honestly. "Will I ever be okay?"

Burt thought the question that nobody asked aloud. If a pizza reduced Kurt to a total meltdown, if Kurt was this broken over what happened..._would _ he ever be okay again?

**A/N: Yay...last angsty chapter! Then Sebastian makes his move...**

**So I'm about 8 chapters into Part 2, and I got a really cool idea, so Part 2 will probably be a lot longer. **

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

** I wrote a humor fic about Azimio! read it, if you like that kind of thing.**

**Byeee!**


	11. Part 2: Chapter 3: Spider

"Do you have any pamphlets for kidnap victims?" Will Schuster asked Emma Pillsbury over the circular dining tables in the lounge.

"Not right now...I tried to find some, but none fit his needs." Emma admitted. "Yesterday he just sat in my office and kind of just...well...sat there. Empty."

"I know. He doesn't even want to come and watch regionals because he doesn't want to see the Warbler uniforms. Then he ran out. We are going to _lose_ regionals, by the way. Kurt's thing is getting them all down."

"Why didn't he want to see the uniforms?" Beiste joined the table and started chewing on her turducky. "Is he just that sensitive to that Smythe kid?" she asked in a muffled voice.

"Actually, I read in the paper that when they found him in the car, he had on the Dalton blazer," said Emma regretfully. "Poor, poor kid."

"Do you think they'll find him?" Beiste wondered aloud.

"Come on, Coach," sighed Will. "He's just a kid."

"A kid who was powerful enough to turn Kurt from this vibrant ball of pep to...a...something that has no pep." Beiste finished lamely.

* * *

><p>Jeff was still pretty nervous about housing Sebastian. He knew that the police were still searching for him, and sooner or later, they'd find him.<p>

Plus, Jeff wasn't sure if he could trust Nick not to spill the beans. So the lack of his lover was pretty depressing. Sebastian had made him deliver the pizza, and because of that, he'd missed his date with Nick.

_You know what else is depressing? _Jeff grabbed a paddle ball set and furiously bounced the rubber ball.

_Hearing Sebastian go on and on about Kurt Hummel. About his stupid plans and his idiot scripts. I am SO TIRED of hearing about Kurt's dumb soprano voice, his hair, his clothes, his face, his attitude, and everything else. _

"Hey Jeff!" Speak of the devil.

"What?" he called backtiredly. "Did you run out of Junior Mints again?"

"Yeah! Well, that too – just come on!" Sebastian yelled from Jeff's bedroom. Or what used to be Jeff's bedroom until Sebastian had claimed it for himself. Jeff had slept on the couch ever since.

"What is it?" Jeff walked into the trashed room. "Did you make another disturbing script? Maybe this time you have Kurt in a flaming egg, then you're dumping him in a tsunami?"

"Actually, that's a pretty good idea." Sebastian cocked his head thoughtfully. "But no. I summoned you here to ask you if you think the Warblers are ready to know my secret. Because even though your house is pretty cool, I'm really bored."

Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Do you remember what happened to Trent?" Sebastian shook his finger.

"Are you threatening me?" Jeff asked angrily.

"Just – oh – never mind! Flaming egg. Tsunami. Maybe I _can_ work with that."

He turned back to a notebook, Jeff already far from his mind. Disgusted, Jeff went back downstairs to play another round of Skyrim.

For a brief moment, he considered ratting Sebastian out. At least he'd get his room back. And more time with Jeff.

But then he remembered that Sebastian was one of his best friends. And friends don't rat each other out to the popo.

Jeff sighed. At least he was getting to do the solo at regionals.

* * *

><p>Time dragged by. Very slowly for everyone. Eventually, Kurt had begun to fade into the background. He was no longer the Kidnapped Kid. He was the Angsty Kid who never smiled and never ate and never sang.<p>

The New Directions lost regionals to the Warblers, unfortunately for everybody. Including Sebastian, who was angry that he hadn't been there. McKinley had screwed up their senior year, and they wouldn't be attending Nationals.

More time passed without any signs of Sebastian or anything connected with him, and slowly, Kurt walked the road to recovery. It was a long and difficult road, however.

Darla's way of curing the vivid flashbacks was discussing them in excruciating detail. Most days either ended with Kurt storming out in tears or Darla running out of tissues.

So now here he was at the Lima Bean. Thanks to his batty therapist.

_Darla is a cruel, cruel woman, _Kurt thought sourly as he watched Blaine order his usual medium drip. _Making me come here. She knows that _he _is always here. _But she had assured him that while the police combed Ohio, he would not be dumb enough to hang at the Bean.

A grumpy man sitting at the table behind him grunted, "Shut up..." and Kurt realized that he must have been saying some of that out loud. The Saturday afternoon usually drew the most hostile crowd to the Bean.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Blaine joined Kurt at the booth with a medium drip and a nonfat mocha. He set the mocha in front of Kurt. "On me."

"No, I'm fine." said Kurt wearily. "Thank you. I just feel so awful being here. Like he'll pop out of your coffee cup or something. Because every time I come here, there he is."

Blaine gave a forced chortle, trying to keep the conversation light-hearted. "Just don't think about him, Kurt. Put it out of your mind."

"I can't just _put it out of my mind, _Blaine!" said Kurt a tad loudly. "I'm ruined!"

"Hey," Blaine said, and a touch of exasperation entering his voice. "I wish you'd – " he threw his hands in the air. "I guess I wish you'd just – be you again. I'm – we're – we're done with Sebastian, Kurt! It's been almost a month! Forget about him, okay? It's like he still has your soul locked away in there." he prodded at Kurt's chest.

Then he balled his hand into a fist. "I'm sorry." he said through his teeth.

"No, I'm sorry." Kurt sighed, biting his lip. "It's just – Sebastian is fond of mind games. Like the pizza thing." He cringed.

"Stop thinking about him!" Blaine groaned with vexation. He felt his temper rise and desperately tried to control it. "Just stop!" His voice rose. "FORGET ABOUT IT!"

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, as everybody else in the store went dead silent. He lowered his voice. "Blaine, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm trying my best, please don't give up on me!" he finished hysterically.

"Aw." Blaine sat back down and slipped his hand into Kurt's. "No, Kurt. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. It wasn't your fault." He gave a tentative grin.

Kurt forced a smile and shrugged, pulling his fingers away from Blaine. "It's fine, Blaine...let's just move on."

Blaine lifted his mouth to his coffee cup and grimaced. "I think the barista ripped me off. This thing is like, empty. Can you pass me the sugar?"

Kurt pushed the metal dispenser across the table, and Blaine unscrewed the lid of his coffee.

A high-pitched yelp escaped Blaine's lips, drawing everybody's attention.

"What? What is it?" Kurt cried, but his question was answered as a fuzzy tarantula scurried out of the paper cup, dripping with brown. It crawled onto the table, down to the floor, and scuttled frantically around the restaurant.

People screamed and jumped on to their own tables. Coffee and cookies flew in all directions.

Only Kurt remained still. His mind went back to Sebastian's bedroom, and that awful arachnid in the tank.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled at him over the din. "Don't go crazy now!" He grabbed him by the shoulders.

"I won't," Kurt clenched his fists, knuckles white. "I swear." He tried to hang on to sanity, and clung to the very edge of it.

"I CAUGHT THE SPiDER!" some random middle-aged lady screamed, waving her hand furiously. "I CAUGHT IT IN MY FIST!"

"EW!" The rest of the cafe squealed.

A teenager in a turban and sunglasses who obviously held some form of authority stomped huffily out of the back room. "Who brought this thing in here? Who dares?" his head swiveled around the room, his fake-sounding accent gruff and slightly comical.

"It was him!" a man jabbed his finger at Blaine. "He pulled that spider out of his cup! Like magic!"

"I – what?" Blaine asked confusedly.

"Well then. May I have a word?" the boy demanded.

"Uh. Sure." Blaine looked apologetically at Kurt, then stood up. Kurt followed him into the back room, which was empty except for the steaming coffee machines.

"You can keep the spider!" called the angry Lima Bean worker to the woman who'd caught the arachnid.

The boy shut the door and his mouth hardened. Kurt assumed that he was glaring behind the shades.

"Names?"

"I'm Blaine – and this is Kurt," said Blaine nervously. Kurt was starting to get that crumpled face again. He had to get them out of this before he went crazy again. "Look, sir, I didn't know why that tarantula was in my cup. _You _served it. It was just in there – "

"Let me be frank," he snapped in a decisively American accent. "I'm sorry. But it has to happen. I don't want to do this."

Blaine sensed it a second before it happened. Suddenly absorbed the tiny details. The door had been locked behind them. The turban obscuring the eyes. The defensive stance. The spider.

It was a setup. He should have recognized the boy.

He was a Warbler.

Blaine threw himself on top of Kurt as the boy raised a gun-like object above his head. Shielded Kurt's body as another boy jumped out from behind a suitcase in the corner.

And whispered, "I love you, Kurt." before a drugged dart pierced his back. The needle shot through his coat, sending a powerful knockout drug into his body.

Blaine felt it, and opened his mouth to scream for help. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he flopped over, out cold.

Kurt heard him, but even Blaine's love couldn't stop the stinging blow of a crowbar that another boy had raised. Blaine's hands seemed fade from his, and panic rushed through his veins as the light dwindled away.

"Iloveyoutoo." he slurred before he passed out.

The boy who had called him into the back room tore off his shades. "I did not enjoy that."

"Warblers have honor. Or, at least, they did." said the boy who'd struck Kurt. He glanced down at the bodies on the floor. "Is it true love, Nick?" he asked, noting the way Kurt's head rested on Blaine's chest.

"It sure is, Jeff." replied the other. "It sure is."

They grabbed Kurt and stuffed him into a large suitcase. When he had been zipped inside, Jeff took the dart out of Blaine and pushed him into the cabinet under the sink. He wouldn't wake for at least an hour. He lay sprawled in the dark, supplies being crushed under him.

"Are you ready?" asked Nick, slipping out of his disguise and into his usual blazer.

Jeff did the same. "Ready."

And they left the Lima Bean, Jeff wheeling the suitcase. Nobody looked up. Nobody suspected anything.

The boys drove away.

**A/N: Oh no! I skipped an update day! Sorrrrry! :(**

**Also, thank you B1isbetterthanB2 for being the reviewer of the week. (update, chapter, whatever!)**

**And to TheBoyWhoLivedIsDead: Tell your friends hi!**

**Review! 3**


	12. Part 2: Chapter 4: Skyscraper

"Bastian!" Jeff called as he and Nick approached the door to the choir room. They heard footsteps and the door was unlocked.

Sebastian stood in the doorway, a nasty sneer on his visage. He stared at the suitcase hungrily. "Is that it?"

Nick nodded, hating himself. Why did Sebastian have to be so awful to Kurt? He was a sweet person and an innocent soul. Yet here he was, about to be tortured to a painful death. He shook his head sadly.

Sebastian unzipped the bag and Kurt fell out . He lifted Kurt from the floor and set him in a chair.

Nick and Jeff exchanged nervous glances. "What are you doing?" asked Nick timidly.

Sebastian ignored them and pulled a rope out of his blazer. He roughly tied Kurt to the chair, smiling an insane smile. "I caught you." he whispered to the unconscious boy. His hands traced a pattern on Kurt's cheek and he laughed darkly. "You're mine, now."

Kurt's face was devoid of any expression. Sebastian could hardly wait for him to wake up.

* * *

><p>It was like he was trapped in a nightmare again. Everything felt so familiar. The chill in the air, the soreness, the aches.<p>

He was sitting upright, but he couldn't move.

"Good afternoon, Kurt."

He knew that voice. Yes, after so long, _he _was here. He was here to kill him.

Sebastian Smythe.

His stomach sinking, Kurt opened his eyes.

He was in an unfamiliar room. It was brightly lit, packed with chairs. One of which he was tied to with thick ropes.

"So the mighty Kurt Hummel finally gets caught. After successfully evading my net of doom, I have captured you again and this time, you will never leave me. Never."

Sebastian was sitting on the far side of the room. A solemn group stood behind him, their heads down.

All of the Warblers were in on this. Kurt's head swam. All these guys were aiding the boy who wanted him dead.

They had been his friends once. Now they were his killers.

"I think you're being over-dramatic," Kurt said , and was surprised to find that he was still sane, his mind clear. No more waiting in fear. Everything was out in the open. Kurt was the hostage, Sebastian was the kidnapper. Just like old times.

"Over-dramatic?" Sebastian scoffed. "I have this whole brilliant plan worked out. I bet you'll enjoy it," he wiggled his eyebrows terrifyingly.

"Are we in Dalton again?" Kurt demanded, unbelieving. "You know this is the first place they'll look."

"I know," sighed Sebastian. "And I wanted to talk to you about that, actually. Blurting the deets to your therapist? So not cool. You gave away my secrets."

"Why didn't you just come and get me sooner? You know where I live." Kurt spat, shuddering at the thought.

"Because I wanted you to be built back up so that I could tear you down again. You know, I was in your room that night."

Kurt remembered "that night." His blood went cold.

* * *

><p><em>It was the fourth night Kurt had been home since his kidnapping. He'd moved to the room across the hall, and was unused to the shadows and the placing of his furniture. <em>

_He was afraid to sleep, as he had been three other nights. He feared that as soon as he closed his eyes, Sebastian's cruel silhouette would loom over him and take him away. He wasn't sure if he had drifted off or not, because soon he heard a voice._

"_Hello, Kurt."_

_He knew who it was immediately. It was Sebastian Smythe. Kurt whimpered in fear as the voice chuckled._

"_I'll scream for help." he quavered. _

_Sebastian snickered again. "I'm not really here, dummy. You're having a nightmare."_

_Kurt's sleepy brain accepted it as a fact. "Then get out."_

"_I'm just here to check on you." the voice replied smoothly. "Are you afraid of me?"_

"_Yes," whispered Kurt honestly._

_There was no answer. He finally drifted back to slumber._

* * *

><p>Kurt took a sharp intake of breath. Sebastian was not all there. This much was clear now.<p>

He held out a tape.

"What is that?" Kurt's head throbbed and he was pretty sure he was going to pass out soon.

"It's that tape of me admitting that I put the rock salt in Blaine's cornea. Remember? The one you threw at me?"

Kurt remembered.

"Well, because it will satisfy me, I will throw it back. At you."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Thad asked suddenly, looking up. "You were the pitcher on your League team...and a great one, too," he added hastily as Sebastian gave him a harsh look.

"I pitched that baseball so hard, it died," Sebastian threw back his head and laughed. He wound up his arm and chucked the plastic rectangle at Kurt's face. It hit him on the cheek with a hard sting, leaving a red welt.

"That was really...not...funny," Kurt tried not to cry out in pain. He remembered what had happened in the Lima Bean. "What happened to Blaine?"

Sebastian sneered. "Ah. That's the question, isn't it? Why don't you just kiss me on the cheek again?"

Kurt's cheeks turned cherry red. He'd hoped that Sebastian had forgotten an incident that occurred three days after the first day of captivity. Apparently not.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt had never really been starving before. The sensation of his stomach's panging was unfamiliar. He thought that he might have a fever as well.<em>

_Disconnected thoughts ran frantically through his brain. Something had happened...but what?_

"_Okay, Kurt, what are the basics?" he slurred out loud. "I'm kidnapped, and...Blaine!"_

_Blaine had kidnapped him...wait, no. Yes. Yes he had. _

_Sebastian was going to save him. It would happen._

"_Sebastian." he muttered, dazed._

_As if on cue, the door cracked open and Kurt saw the man himself._

"_Sebastian!" Kurt cried, elated and delirious. "Sebastian, you're here!" He broke into a wide, earnest smile._

_Sebastian looked taken aback. "Stockholm Syndrome much?"_

_Kurt rose unsteadily from the floor. "You came to rescue me!" He stumbled towards the shocked Warbler, still grinning with relief. _

"_Kurt!" Sebastian recoiled as he was embraced. He couldn't find the strength to push him away. He laid a hand on Kurt's forehead. It was burning. _

"_Sebastian! You're here! We can escape!" Kurt gave a hysterical laugh and kissed Sebastian's cheek. "I knew you loved me! I knew it!"_

_Sebastian finally shoved him away. _

"_What are you doing?" Kurt asked confusedly, knees buckling. _

_Sebastian threw the sandwich at Kurt's feet. _

"_What are you doing?" Kurt repeated, bemused. "We need to get away!"_

_Sebastian shook his head in disgust and turned to walk out of the basement. _

"_Don't leave without me, Sebastian!" Kurt yelled. "Wait!"_

_Sebastian wheeled around as Kurt's hands reached for his ankles. "You're going insane, Kurt. I'll remember this and taunt you about it later. But for now I feel bad about doing this."_

_With that, he stormed up the stairs and locked the door._

"_SEBASTIAN!" screamed Kurt, running up to the doorway and pounding on it. Crying, he crawled back down and nibbled on the stale bread._

_Hours later, his fever broke. His mental health returned. _

"_Oh, no." Kurt whispered in the darkness, burying his head in his hands. What had he done?_

* * *

><p>"That isn't fair to bring that up." Kurt glared. "I wasn't myself." He flushed again.<p>

"I enjoyed being on the receiving end of your affection. It was _so_ entertaining." he spoke in a falsetto. "_Sebastian, oh, I love you so much!"_

"Stop it!" Kurt tried to lean forward in his chair, but was too tightly bound.

"Don't!" Sebastian sprang forward and gave Kurt's shoulders a hard shove. Kurt toppled over onto the floor, pain spiking up his skull.

The world swam alarmingly as Sebastian leaned over him, the Warblers shuffling uncomfortably in the background.

"This isn't like last time, Kurt Hummel. I have a better, shinier gun, I have a backup gang, and I have Blaine right where I want him."

"What did you do to him?" Kurt yelled, hating that he was unable to sit up. The ropes dug into his ribs. He felt all of his panic rush back, but refused to cry in front of Sebastian. He would _not_ give him the satisfaction.

"Now who's being too dramatic? You," Sebastian's shoe lightly touched his cheek, pressing him to the ground, threatening to break his jaw.

He felt the resistance in him starting to crack. _No, _he told himself firmly. _Now, no matter what, you are never letting Sebastian break you again. It is not an option._

* * *

><p>Blaine had never felt so helpless. Some unlucky employee had found his unconscious body in the cabinet and telephoned for help. The police were being idiots and actually waiting 24 hours before doing anything. Boo was back, promising that the F.B.I. would get involved this time.<p>

Now all Blaine could do was sit in the dingy police station and wait, with Kurt's parents and his own, who had been mostly unaware of the post-Sebastian trauma.

"I'm going to get that jumped-up little jerk," Burt was grumbling. "I swear! I'll kill him."

"Yeah. Me too." Finn glared at the wall. "I can't believe we let him get away with this."

"Blaine, we're so sorry that this has happened," Blaine's father sighed.

Blaine mouth was tight. His eyes were glistening. "I just can't believe that just as Kurt was getting better, the worst possible thing that could happen...did."

"We can't just leave him at the mercy of that Warbler kid!" Finn shouted.

"We aren't." Blaine said darkly. "Sebastian's so brainless and fond of drama. I'll bet my bow tie collection he's at Dalton itself."

Sergent Boo looked up from his computer. "Whatever," he snorted, then went back to Facebook. A friend request popped up from someone named Sebastian Smythe.

"Eh, who dis be?" mused Boo to himself, deaf to the world.

"You'd know." Carol stood up. Burt and Finn mirrored him. "I say we go straight to Westerville."

Boo wasn't listening.

Blaine opened the door and stomped out. "Lets go." he snapped.

* * *

><p>He was still in the choir room. But it was empty, and he was out of the chair.<p>

He hadn't remembered what had happened. Why the Warblers were gone, where Sebastian was. He must have fallen unconscious. Great.

As soon as Kurt made this realization, his body recognized the pain that hit him like a truck.

He was sure that some of his fingers were broken, his ribs were definitely cracked, and his nose had a familiar burn that could only mean that Sebastian had managed to fracture that, too. He felt tender spots on his skin the meant that Sebastian had kicked him a fair bit, too. And not very gently. His eye was swelling and his clothes were scuffed. His cheeks were wet.

The agony made his eyes tear up, but he pushed them back. He had to be brave.

Kurt tried to sit up, but when he did, a searing discomfort shot through him, and he cried out in spite of himself, lying back down in his sprawled position.

He exhaled through his teeth. He knew that Sebastian would expect to come back and find Kurt crying and begging for mercy.

It was not going to happen.

Not yet, anyway.

* * *

><p>If he closed his eyes, Kurt could imagine that he was in the auditorium. He could nearly see the misty lights and pictured a fog machine lazily coating the stage.<p>

"_Skies are crying, I am watching  
>Catching tear drops in my hands<br>Only silence as it's ending  
>Like we never had a chance<br>Do you have to make me feel like  
>There's nothing left of me?"<em>

He could ignore the sharp pains that stabbed at his chest as he sung. He pictured Sebastian's face in his mind, hazily rippling in his vision, like a projection.

"_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper,"<em>

It was true, every word. Sebastian had once owned him. Now that was done. Times were going to be tougher, but despite the agony he was in physically, Kurt had never felt more empowered.

The murky flashbacks that had clouded his brain had been washed away with the reality of the situation. Would he escape, only to be hunted down again? Or would he lie here in a defiant state until Sebastian came in and killed him?

Kurt didn't know. He didn't want to die. But if he did, he would die like a man. Of course, it was easy to say this now, when Sebastian and his daddy's gun were far away.

"_As the smoke clears, I awaken  
>And untangle you from me<br>Would it make you feel better  
>To watch me while I bleed?<br>All my windows still are broken  
>But I'm standing on my feet,"<em>

And then Kurt did stand on his feet. It was the hardest thing he had ever done, but, feeling the fractured bones sting all over, he crawled to the wall and inched slowly until he was standing. He was bent over, nearly crying openly with the pain, but he was standing against the odds. He'd rise again from the Sebastian-induced death.

"_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper,"<em>

He wiped a tear from his face.

"Very touching!" Sebastian burst into the room, nearly skipping.

Kurt almost lost his precarious position. He turned his head to face his captor.

"Thank you," he said waspishly. "So why are you here now?"

Sebastian smiled sinisterly. From his position, it looked as if Kurt's eyes had rolled to the back of his head, and that he was curled over with defeat.

"You have been in my possession for what...four hours? And you're even worse than the first time."

Kurt didn't bother correcting him. He feared that if he made one more noise, his broken ribs would force him to the ground again. "No, you just got more physical." Kurt winced.

"I have a feeling that your friends will be here soon. I happened to have a recorder in the police station."

He pressed PLAY on his portable speakers.

"_We aren't." Blaine was saying angrily. "Sebastian's so brainless and fond of drama. I'll bet my bow tie collection he's at Dalton."_

"_Whatever," an unfamiliar voice snorted._

_You'd know." Carol piped."I say we go straight to Westerville."_

_The door opened. "Lets go." Blaine snapped._

Kurt inhaled sharply, and as his ribs jolted painfully, he sank to the floor, clutching his chest.

Sebastian interpreted this as his reaction to the tape and laughed.

"Hey, 'Bastian?" a Warbler called from the doorway.

"Not you too!" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "The _only_ upside to Trent's death was that that asinine nickname died with him!"

"We need to speak with you," said the Warbler falteringly, avoiding Kurt's eyes.

"Fine!" Sebastian snapped. He turned to Kurt, who was still crumpled on the floor, gasping with pain. "Don't go anywhere." he taunted, then followed his friend out of the choir room.

The hallway was crammed with long-faced Dalton Warblers. They all stared at Sebastian silently.

"Well," Thad seemed to be speaking for the group. "'Bastian, we really aren't comfortable with what's going on here."

"What do you mean, you aren't comfortable?" Sebastian folded his arms.

"You're jeopardizing all of us with your psychopath ways! If Kurt Hummel is ever found, we will _all_be held responsible!"

"There _is_ an easy solution." shrugged Sebastian nonchalantly. "Make sure he's never found."

"And then there is our conscience to think about. How many of you feel – well – good about what we're doing to Mr. Hummel?"

Nobody answered him.

"And if he dies, we will all have that at the back of our minds forever. That we never saved him. We killed an innocent boy. One who was our friend, even!"

Thad took a deep breath. "We all discussed this, Sebastian. And we're going to call the police now. This has to stop."

"You're kidding, right?" Sebastian demanded. "Because you'd better be, unless you want to taste my gun."

He flashed the shiny metal from under his blazer.

Thad cast his eyes to the ground. "Sebastian, don't do this. If Kurt knew that you had mercy on him – "

"Mercy is for weak people."

"No, Sebastian. The truth is, you are the weak one." said Thad bravely. "We're going to go call the hospital, because from the sounds of it, Kurt is going to need it. Then we'll need the police to come and take you away."

The bullet narrowly missed Thad's head, whizzing past his cheek and embedding itself in the wall. The second one nicked the side of his head.

"Any more objections?" Sebastian demanded. "You have just wasted two out of three bullets. You guys just _suck_."

Nobody spoke.

"Good," Sebastian scowled. "Now, just like we rehearsed in practice. When the rescue squad comes, we have to be ready. Places, everyone!"

He led the meek Warblers back into the choir room.

**A/N: OMG you guys. We're going to get 100 reviews. OMG. **

**So I just finished the story. The ending is really happy, and I almost cried when I was writing it :')** **The reviewer of the chapter is StarkidKlaineTrickster! And everybody else because you are all so amazing!**

**If we win our championship game in our basketball tournament tomorrow, I'll post another chapter tomorrow out of happiness. If not, the next day.** ** Bye!**


	13. Part 2: Chapter 5: Harder to Breathe

**A/N: The epic song I chose for the ND and the Warblers to sing is called _Harder to Breathe _by Maroon 5. I changed the lyrics a bit. And I highly reccomend that you go listen to that song now and then that part will make more sense.  
><strong>

"Are you really sure we should confront these Dalton kids without _any _backup?" Carol asked anxiously as they all filed into Burt's perfectly lubed car.

"I'm really sorry I can't go, Blaine, but your brother needs company today." Mr. Anderson called. "I'm sure it won't be dangerous. Just go check it out over there. Stay safe."

"I don't think we should do this." Finn hesitated outside the door.

"Yes we should." a female voice said confidently.

They all turned around, and there they were. Rachel, Artie, Tina, Mike, Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Sugar, Sam and Rory were standing on the sidewalk. Several cars rested on the curb.

"What are you guys doing here?" Finn asked slowly.

"Kurt is our sister," Rachel announced. "We're going to go and save him."

"This could be very dangerous." Burt reminded him. "And where's Mr. Schuster?"

"We didn't feel the need to invite him," Puck glared in the school's general direction.

"Blaine?" Burt turned to him for the final conformation.

Blaine nodded. "The more the merrier."

Tina adjusted her lacy blouse.

Puck scratched his nose.

Quinn sighed. "Lets do this."

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Sebastian sighed angrily, pacing the choir room while the Warblers watched him apprehensively. "I thought they'd be here by now!"<p>

A faint movement caught Sebastian's eye. He turned around and saw Thad gently massaging Kurt's chest. He lifted a small bottle of water to Kurt's chapped lips. "Drink it if you can." he whispered.

"Stop that!" Sebastian snapped. "Don't _help_ him!"

Kurt, who was standing against Thad for support, glared. His eyes were hollow and his hands were trussed behind his back. Thad jerked the bottle away with fright.

"Blaine and my parents aren't coming," Kurt said in a low, hoarse voice. "Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?"

Sebastian fingered the gun. "I want to," he shrugged nonchalantly. "But it can wait until they come. I'm going for full-out theatricality here."

"Clearly," Kurt breathed, trying to wiggle his fingers. The ropes had been tied too tightly and his hands were losing circulation.

"How about you shut up and show some respect," bickered Sebastian dangerously.

"Hey, 'Bastian?" Jeff looked out the window anxiously. "A row of cars just arrived."

"A janitor reunion?" Sebastian laughed madly.

Jeff paled. "Um. No. It's the McKinley High Glee club, actually."

Kurt choked, "What?" and his lungs burned. He staggered forward, but Thad's arms held him back.

"Let go," Kurt tried to wrench himself out of the steadying grip, but even the slightest movement sent his body on fire. "Let me go!"

Thad loosened his grip and smiled sympathetically.

"Let go!" Kurt screamed, but could not rip himself away. He flailed weakly and finally gave up, hanging limply against Thad's arms, his head bent. "No," he mumbled, crushed.

Jeff's gaze was still fixed outside the window. "They're all coming in."

Sebastian smiled in anticipation. "Well, go and greet them, everybody!"

Thad let go of Kurt, who buckled over immediately, dropping to his knees. "They're here," Kurt murmured incredulously. He closed his eyes and drew in a shaky breath.

Sebastian grabbed a fistful of Kurt's shirt and shoved him to his feet again, ignoring Kurt's exclamations of pain. His arms locked around Kurt's neck from behind and a gag was forced into his mouth. Kurt let him, lacking the energy to fight back.

"We'll wait here." Sebastian grunted. "Do they have any police friends?"

"Doesn't look like it," Jeff sighed.

"Weapons?"

He shook his head.

"Then go!" Sebastian thundered, and the Warblers scurried out of the room.

When their footsteps faded away, Sebastian snickered softly and whispered in Kurt's ear, "Aren't you excited? Aren't you happy that your little friends have come to save the day?"

Kurt shook his head frantically, and Sebastian laughed.

"I sure do miss Trent. Don't you?" He fingered a lock of Kurt's hairs. "Remember how nice he was to you? He didn't want me to do this to you." He sighed heavily. "But it had to be done."

"Why?" Kurt tried to ask, but it came out as a muffled, unintelligible sound. Sebastian understood.

"Because, Kurt, you are not my friend. You're my enemy, and I hate you. You ruined my relationship with Blaine, you let him hurt his eye so that I couldn't damage your clothes, you were so damn arrogant and so dignified. I can't stand you and I want to make you suffer."

Kurt tried to roll his eyes, but his anxiety made it difficult. Sebastian's nails dug into his side, and he yelped quietly, his stomach twisting and turning.

* * *

><p>"This place look so ominous." remarked Mercedes as they approached the looming building.<p>

"It used to be my home." replied Blaine grimly. "And now it's a stranger."

Burt looked at Carol, Blaine, and the rest of the New Directions. "Are we seriously going to barge in?"

Finn nodded furiously. "The Warblers are high school singers."

"Who might have kidnapped Kurt," Carol reminded him. "Might have guns, or tear gas or something."

"If the police won't do anything, we just have to do it ourselves." Artie snapped.

"Hey Artie, maybe you shouldn't go in. You're in a wheelchair. If the situation is dangerous, you won't be able to make a speedy getaway." chimed Rachel.

"I'm coming!" Artie snapped defiantly. "I don't care if it' dangerous. Beating us at a singing competition? Okay, that sucks. But abducting one of our _members? _Crossing. The. Line."

Nobody argued with him.

"So here we go," Burt took a deep breath, and to everybody's surprise, Quinn said a quick prayer.

"Heavenly Father, please protect us from enemies. Help us recover Kurt and get everybody out of this alive. In the name of Jesus Christ, amen."

"Amen," they all echoed, even the nonreligious ones.

Carol pushed open the door. They were ready.

* * *

><p>"Do we really have to do this?" Nick wondered aloud as the Warblers lined the entry hall.<p>

"If Sebastian says we have to go through with it, we have to go through with it." sighed Jeff. "Are the Fight Club members here yet?"

"Right here," a surly voice grumbled from a corner. "We were paid to escort Blaine Anderson and the New Directions to the choir room."

"Exactly," sighed Thad.

"So now we wait?"

"So now we wait."

* * *

><p>Blaine's hand was on the door.<p>

"Push it," Finn sighed and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "We'll be fine. Kurt might not even be here."

"I'm actually pretty psyched," Sugar shrugged. "This is going to be fun."

"This is not going to be _fun_," Blaine burst through the door, and the rescue squad followed him down the entry hall.

Blaine rounded the corner and ran into a familiar Fight Club member. "Jacob!" he cried incredulously, but Jacob's hand covered his mouth and pinned his arms behind his back.

Blaine wrenched himself out of the iron grip. "Look out!" he yelled to the New Directions and adults.

"Run!" screamed Artie, rolling towards the door, but it was blocked by more boxers. They were surrounded.

Blaine looked around at his former friends, his eyes narrowed. His friends had turned on him.

"_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
>So condescending unnecessarily critical<br>I have the tendency of getting very physical  
>So watch your step 'cause if I do you'll need a miracle!"<br>_

Blaine practically spat on the floor as he sang out his anger. The Warblers harmonized in the background, their frantic "Ba dah's" making Blaine bear his teeth in anger.

"_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
>This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear<br>You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
>Not fit to even tread the ground that I'm walking on,"<em>

The New Directions, the adults, the Warblers, and the Fight Clubbers all joined in.

"_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
>You'll understand what I mean when I say<br>There's no way we're gonna give up  
>And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams<br>Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
>Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe!"<em>

Burt had never sang before. In front of people, and certainly not in front of people who obviously kidnapped his son. It felt good to spat angry words and the freaks who had made Kurt's life a living hell. He felt so good that he sang the second verse all by himself.

"_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
>You should know better you never listened to a word I said<br>Clutching your pillow and writhing in a panicked sweat  
>Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did!"<em>

He felt Carol's trembling hand on his waist and knew that she couldn't believe what was happening. It felt so choreographed to stand in this darkened hallway and have two enemies singing the same song together.

"_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
>You'll understand what I mean when I say<br>There's no way we're gonna give up  
>And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams<br>Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
>Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe."<em>

Sebastian and Kurt could hear the song from the choir room. As terrifying as Burt's voice was, Kurt couldn't help giving a faint smile, his lips cracking, as they had not smiled for a long time. Sebastian saw his face twitch under the gag. He sneered and pushed Kurt onto his back again, looming over him. He opened his smirking mouth.

"_Does it kill?  
>Does it burn?<br>Is it painful to learn?  
>That it's me that has all the control?"<em>

Kurt looked into Sebastian's eyes, which were glinting malevolently. All he wanted to do was pass out. But he couldn't, not when everybody he loved were just around the corner.

"_Does it thrill?  
>Does it sting?<br>When you feel what I bring?  
>And you wish that you had me to hold?"<em>

Sebastian seemed to be demanding an answer.

Kurt shook his head. _Hold on! _he told himself. _Just a few more minutes. _

He tried to speak, but the cloth had been tied so tightly around his mouth that he could scarcely whimper.

His ribs burned as though they were on fire.

_Is anyone out there? _Kurt wanted to plead as Sebastian yanked him upright again. _Cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe._

"_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
>You'll understand what I mean when I say<br>There's no way we're gonna give up  
>And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams<br>Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
>Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe<br>Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe !"_

Burt wiped his forehead. Maybe he should do this more often!

These thrilling new ideas were cut short when he felt strong arms pin him to the wall. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Carol, Finn, and the rest of the gang fall to the Dalton Dunces.

The heavy Fight Club members captured Burt, Finn, Mike, and Puck quickly, and the Warblers and scrawnier Fight Clubbers grabbed everyone else. A Warbler pushed Artie out of his wheelchair and sat down in it.

Puck tried to elbow everybody, but failed. He yelled something R-rated.

"Please don't struggle," said the Fight Clubber who was restraining Blaine. "We won't hurt you."

Blaine's eyes were crazed with hatred and betrayal. "You were my friends!" he roared, writhing furiously in the Fight Clubber's arms.

The Fight Clubber, Karl, winced and said softly, "Blaine, I'm really sorry. We aren't going to harm you, I promise!"

"Sure!" Blaine spat. "Then where are you dragging us off to?"

"Kurt." said Jeff. He had Santana in a headlock and seemed to regret choosing to restrain her, as she was repeatedly stabbing his foot with her heeled boots.

That shut Blaine up immediately.

"Yeah, Kurt's here." Jeff said disappointedly. "I feel bad for him, actually."

"Come on, Sebastian's waiting." groaned Karl. "Blaine, if you don't stop trying to punch me, I'll have to strike your face, and I really don't want to have to do that."

They lead the rescue squad to the choir room.

* * *

><p>Burt was enraged. They had walked into a trap! He was being kidnapped by high schoolers! He struggled against his captor, a huge boxer. His baseball cap fell to the floor as he was pushed down the corridor.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aren't you excited, Kurt? They're coming!" Sebastian pulled Kurt to his knees again as the scuffling approached them. Kurt's eyes widened as all who were important to him were herded through the door.<p>

**A/N: Yay for suckish chapter where everything happens too slowly! Unfortunately, we lost our basketball tournament. But it was okay, mostly because we got pretty cool trophies. **

**Imma update in two days...again. Also, YAY! WE GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS! You guys are AMAZING! **

**My art teacher sounds like Sandy Ryerson. K bye. Review?  
><strong>


	14. Part 2: Chapter 6: The Only Enemy

"Kurt!" Rachel and Quinn shrieked.

The magnifying glass suddenly weighed down in Quinn's pocket. Did she dare throw it?

Sebastian laughed softly into Kurt's ear. "This is so exciting!"

* * *

><p>When Blaine saw the bruised, bloodied Kurt, kneeling at Sebastian's feet with ropes snaked around his wrists, a gag in his mouth, he snarled with rage and lunged forward. Another Fight Club member pushed Tina into a Warbler's grip and helped Karl restrain him.<p>

"No, let him go." Sebastian commanded, and pressed his shotgun into Kurt's temple. Kurt didn't resist, merely stared at Blaine as though trying to say a hundred things at once. "He won't try anything, won't you, Blaine?"

Blaine went absolutely a motionless as Karl dropped his arms. He glanced at Kurt again and his eyes softened.

Sebastian released Kurt, who crumbled to the floor. He circled him slowly, smirking. Kurt stared straight ahead, a spark of defiance in his eyes.

"This gun has only one bullet it it," Sebastian cocked his head and lightly laid his finger on the trigger. "One bullet that's going to end one life."

Burt was going to go crazy. He could feel it.

"I think that life is going to be Kurt's. Because, frankly, I can't think of anybody I hate more."

"What about me?" Blaine demanded, his chest rising and falling rapidly. A vein in his neck pulsed frantically. "You'd never be after Kurt's ass if he hadn't interfered with your little crush."

"Aww." Sebastian simpered. "I'm sorry. Are you upset that I'm not after your heart anymore, Blaine? Are you really _that_ conceited?"

Blaine gave him scornful look. "Let me have him." he whispered, his eyes on Kurt's broken, silent form.

Burt leaned forward. "Me too. Let me see my child." he hissed venomously. "That is my son!"

Sebastian ignored him, eyes fixated on Blaine. "You want your little Kurt?" his gun pressed harder at Kurt's head. Kurt winced, and it was like an icy stab to Blaine's heart. Kurt was in serious pain and he was the cause of it.

Blaine nodded jerkily to Sebastian, his neck throbbing with fury.

"Okay. Then why don't you start acting like it?" Sebastian said smugly. "Convince me, darling. Convince me not to shoot a bullet in his pink, frilly little brain."

"How?" Blaine asked uncertainly. "What do you want me to do, beg?"

Sebastian shrugged and jabbed Kurt's cheek with his shotgun.

Love overpowered pride and Blaine dropped to his knees.

"This is so touching!" Sebastian mocked. "Blaine, if you say the magic words, you can hold your darling little Kurt and extend his life for a few minutes. But frankly, I don't know what you see in him; I thought you were gay."

"I am." Blaine glared at the floor, trembling with rage.

"But gay people don't date girls!" Sebastian shook Kurt, sending spasms of pain through his body.

Blaine would not rise to the bait. "Please don't kill Kurt. Please let me just hold him." he hissed though his teeth.

Sebastian clapped sarcastically and let Kurt fall to the floor again. Blaine crawled over to him and cradled Kurt's head in his lap.

"Honey." Blaine teared up. "It's all going to be okay, you'll see." His fingers fumbled around the ropes and he unfettered them. He also tore off the gag and gave Kurt a gentle kiss. Immediately Kurt placed his arms around Blaine's neck and held on, bending his head back. A faint stream of blood trickled from his nose.

"We're never going to be apart, Blaine," said Kurt in a barely audible voice. He was breathing heavily and his eyes seemed distant.

"Please don't talk," said Blaine frantically. "Okay. You're pretty hurt, I should call the police or something – Kurt, I'm going to get you out of this."

"Don't," Kurt raised a trembling finger and stroked Blaine's face. "You need to keep my parents safe."

He turned his head to his father. "Daddy." he whispered. "I love you so much."

Burt nodded, quivering, It all felt so unreal.

"Carole, Mercedes, Rachel, Brittany." he met all of their eyes with a steady gaze. "I just love you all." His shoulders started to shake, and he bit back a mountain of tears.

"Blaine." Kurt breathed after a short pause. "Don't forget me, Blaine." He closed his eyes and in a second he relived every kiss, every touch.

Blaine shook his head and hugged Kurt to his chest. "Never," he whispered into his hair.

"Enough," said Sebastian harshly. "You've said your goodbyes now."

He snapped his fingers and hands descended on Blaine, forcing him away from Kurt. Kurt gasped quietly.

"Now you'll stay there." Sebastian snapped as the hands deposited him about five feet away. "And you'll watch me put a bullet through your boyfriend's head."

"No!" Blaine screamed, but the Fight Clubber struck his face and he fell to the ground. The captor looked on sadly. Blaine clenched his fists and stared at Sebastian fiercely.

Sebastian raised the gun. "I can't believe I shot you in the chest and you didn't die last time." he hissed at Kurt, kicking him in the stomach. Kurt screamed in spite of himself, biting down on his hand to muffle the sound.

"Bye bye, Kurtie." Sebastian's finger tightened on the trigger.

* * *

><p>Blaine's mind raced. Sebastian had one bullet. If he missed his target, Kurt would be safe. Safe until Sebastian got his hands on another gun, at least.<p>

Basically, if Blaine took a bullet for Kurt, he would save him. Yes. He had to do it.

"Kill me instead." Blaine spoke up, his voice unsteady.

"No! Blaine!" Kurt cried, horrified as Blaine crawled over to him again. "Blaine, don't!"

Blaine looked him in the eye. "You know I'd do anything for you." he promised gravely, kissing his forehead.

Sebastian shrugged. "I guess I was actually planning on killing Kurt, but maybe this is more fun. What do you think, Kurt?" He smashed his foot into Kurt's arm. Kurt recoiled and clutched at Blaine's shirt. "Should I?"

"Please don't. Please, Sebastian, don't!" Kurt voice was higher than normal. Blaine's life all came down to this. "Please!" he squealed, and felt Sebastian's foot kick him again, laughing as his shoe slammed into Kurt's back, knocking the breath out of him. He rolled away from Blaine and slammed into the bottom of one of the chairs. It fell on top of him, sending sharp pain down his chest.

"Don't," The tears spilled over. He would rather take a hundred bullets than let one hit Blaine, who he loved more than life. And to have Blaine die in his place? It was unendurable.

Blaine raked his fingers through his hair and almost started crying himself. Burt tried to kick his captor in the knees. Rachel shook her head disbelievingly, mouth open in a perfect _o. _They all felt uncomfortable watching the scene.

"_Please_, Sebastian!" Kurt choked, all dignity forgotten. Sebastian laughed as his finger twitched mockingly on the trigger. This was it.

"You really are stupid." Sebastian shook his head, an arrogant simper on his face. He was relishing this moment, and suddenly he whipped his camera out of a pocket and pressed RECORD. Now he would have it forever.

"I'll do anything!" screamed Kurt, clawing madly at the floor. He stared at Sebastian pleadingly.

"Kurt, Kurt," Blaine whispered. "Please, baby, calm down." he said frantically.

Blaine tried to stand up, but Sebastian picked up the chair pinning Kurt down and threw it at Blaine. It flew into him, knocking him off his feet.

Kurt shrieked with anguish. "Anything, Sebastian, anything you want me to do!" He forced himself to crawl painfully to Sebastian's feet. He looked up. "I'm begging you!" he screamed, looking up at the Warbler. "I will do whatever you want, I promise!"

His broken fingers wrapped around Sebastian's ankle. "Anything." he howled. "Anything, Sebastian."

"But you're doing exactly what I want you to do." Sebastian teased, shaking Kurt off of his leg.

"Don't do this! Don't, Sebastian, don't!" he begged.

"Not good enough." gloated Sebastian. He kissed the gun.

Blaine glared hard enough to melt a glacier. "Get it over with." he hissed. "Don't make him suffer like that." He pushed the chair off of himself and wrapped his arms around Kurt, rocking him back and forth.

"Please Sebastian! I'll do whatever you want! I can get you anything you want!" Kurt sobbed desperately. "You can have _anything_ else! Whatever you say! I don't care, torment me to death, shoot me in the head! Just not Blaine! Please. PLEASE!" he screamed as though his lungs were burning. He buried his face in Blaine's chest. "Anything, anything!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine pulled Kurt into a tighter embrace, rubbing his back and wiping his cheeks. "Calm down, honey." he said quietly. "Please calm down, baby, please."

"You can't leave me." Kurt wept into Blaine's shoulder, his injuries suddenly painless as the numbness and franticness sunk in. He clung to Blaine and tried to stifle his wails. "I'm sorry, Blaine." he choked as tears streamed down his face. He looked up at Sebastian again. "Please." he whispered.

Sebastian just laughed and zoomed in on Kurt's face.

"Screw this. I'm out!" Jeff suddenly yelled. "I've had enough, with the violence and the guns! You used my bedroom, and you didn't even thank me! And you're dragging all of is into your insane little criminal game!"

He let go of Santana's arms. "I quit!" he announced. "Anybody who feels the same should follow me."

Then he looked Kurt in the eye. "I'm so sorry, Kurt." he said quietly. "So sorry."

Kurt's teary face softened a little bit.

"Looks like you're not much of a smooth criminal now." Santana smirked at Sebastian.

"Jeff!" Sebastian spat. "You can't just leave me!"

"Yes, I can," Jeff looped his arm through Nick's, who dropped Quinn's wrist.

"if you leave, I'll kill you!" screamed Sebastian. "I'll kill you!"

"You only got one bullet." shrugged Jeff. He held up his hands. "I'm out. Out to the police station!"

A vein bulged in Sebastian's neck, his jaw contorting with rage. Jeff and Nick swept out of the room. His eyes bulged madly.

"Fine!" he said, his voice on the edge of hysteria. "Fine! So we have a time limit! Looks like I won't be drawing this out for hours! Fine! I don't care!"

Quinn and Santana stepped forward. "You have only one bullet." Quinn crossed her arms. "You got three people ready to risk their lives for those boys."

"You will not hurt my man." Santana glared at Sebastian and pretended to shoot him. "So what're you going to do?"

Kurt was still weeping copiously and Blaine gingerly kissed his forehead. "Shh." he tried to comfort him. His eyes were on Sebastian's back. The gun dangled loosely from his right hand. Was it possible...?

Sebastian was facing Santana, glaring fiercely. He mimed throwing a slushy on her. "Heh."

"Really not funny." Santana shook her head in mock disappointment. "Is that the best you can do, Smythe?"

"I will stab you with a sombrero." Sebastian retorted.

"Where'll you get one of those? I thought you need your dad to do everything, but he's in jail!" Santana smirked. She was _so_ back. "Now who's relatives are in prison, darling?"

Sebastian gave her a disgusted look. And suddenly he felt the gun being torn from his hand.

Sebastian wheeled around and hooked his finger on the gun ,pulling the trigger, and felt Blaine's fingers graze his wrist, twisting it so that the gun fumbled.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, his aim was off.<p>

The entire room watched in horror as the bullet whizzed through the air, over Blaine's shoulder, and buried itself in Quinn Fabray's heart. She collapsed in Thad's arms, who screamed as the bullet punctured the girl right in front of him.

Sebastian shouted in frustration. Why didn't he have any more bullets? Why was he so dumb?

Kurt didn't seem aware of anything. He was curled up in a ball on the floor, shaking, his hands over his head. He didn't know what was happening and couldn't bear to watch. Sebastian stormed over and delivered a swift and brutal kick to his head, smashing his ear and knocking him out. There was a visible dent in his head.

Kurt fell silent at once. Was he even alive? Sebastian wasn't sure. He seethed at the unconscious body, wondering how best to break his neck.

He was too deep in violent thought to realize that The Fight Clubbers and the Warblers had let go of their victims. Burt, Blaine and Finn had rushed to Kurt's side; the rest of the room had crowded around Quinn. Now he was the only enemy in the room.

* * *

><p>Sebastian's face crumpled. "I'm out of here." He gave Kurt one last look, then sprinted out of the choir room before anybody could bat an eye.<p>

"He's getting away!" Mike screamed.

"No he isn't!" Blaine leaped to his feet and streaked after Sebastian. What he was going to do, Blaine didn't know. He just had to catch Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Sebastian burst out of Dalton, his heart racing as he heard faint sirens in the distance. Were they for Kurt? The sun was setting rapidly in the sky.<p>

His footfalls sped up as he darted into a clump of trees near the back of the school. He used to come here between classes to just lean against the oak tree and gaze at the puffy clouds, dreaming up evil plans and Katy Perry showstoppers he hoped to steal the solos in.

Not today. Today his momentum slammed him into the wooden trunk. He collapsed at the trunk. Breathing heavily, he popped an Altoid in his mouth, the cool mint soothing his burning tongue.

What was he going to do? He had lost all of his followers, Kurt lived, and he and Blaine had a stronger relationship than ever. An even greater manhunt would begin. Soon. He would end up in a padded room for the rest of his life.

Sebastian reached into a hidden drawer he'd carved in the tree years ago. Shaking, he pulled out a second gun. His emergency gun.

This time, the bullet was for himself. Without hesitation, he aimed it at his own heart.

"Don't!" a voice called out harshly.

Sebastian looked up incredulously. _"Blaine?"_

It was too late. He had already squeezed the trigger.

**A/N: I suck. You reviewers opposite of suck. Imma be greedy and beg for more because I suck like that. **

**This is the longest story I've ever done :0 And it only has like five more chappies!**


	15. Part 2: Chapter 7: More Hospital Kisses

**A/N: You knew there had to be a long angsty hospital chapter, didn't you? I apologize in advance.** **Eh. Whatever.** **:)**

He was in the hospital again.

He remembered Blaine trying to pull the gun out of Sebastian's fingers, a gunshot...and then nothing. But he hadn't died. Because if he was dead, why did everything hurt so much?

Kurt willed himself to sit up, but found it impossible. He could move nothing, not even his eyelids, and could only listen to the muffled voices and screeching wheels of whatever he was strapped to. He was being wheeled down a noisy hallway. Kurt desperately wanted to open his eyes. A low groan escaped his lips.

What had happened to Sebastian? Had he escaped again? The thought was almost unbearable. The whole experience had been utterly draining. He wanted to drift into oblivion, but he remained awake, tinny voices reaching his throbbing head, needles stabbing at his arms. He heard words like 'surgery' and 'pins,' and as he was gently lifted from the bed, something tickled his nose and everything went tranquil.

* * *

><p>They were in the waiting room of Kurt's hospital.<p>

Except for Blaine.

Nobody knew where he had gone, or what had happened. The police had tracked Sebastian's route to the clump of trees, where they found him with a bullet in his heart.

They were scouting the forests, but not a trace of the former Warbler anywhere.

Rachel was resting her head on Puck's shoulder. Quinn was dead. Dead! It was so hard to accept. She wanted to cry, but still couldn't comprehend what had happened.

Santana was rubbing Brittany's shoulders soothingly. They both had silent tears running down their cheeks. Quinn had been their closest friend, apart from each other.

Burt was pacing the room madly. "Why won't they let me see my own damn son?" he demanded for the hundredth time.

Carole sighed shakily. "He's in the urgent care, he's on life support, and they don't know if he can even hear us or not. The doctors don't want us to upset him and stimulate his heart."

"Ugh!" Burt whipped the baseball cap off of his head and wrung it in his hands.

"Where do you think Blaine went?" sniffled Rachel.

Puck sighed heavily. "Bet he shot that Smythe dude."

Finn was in the bathroom. He was probably crying or something. Nobody really cared.

"Where's Quinn?" asked Santana softly.

"She's in the morgue. Her mother is with her." replied Tina listlessly, her hand entwined with Mike's.

"So she's definitely – " Carole cut in.

"Yes." Artie bowed his head.

"Her poor mother." Carole grasped her chest as Burt stopped pacing and embraced his wife.

A doctor walked into the waiting room. "Burt and Carole Hudson-Hummel?"

They both stiffened. Burt weakly raised a hand.

"You may come into your son's room now. His heart seems steady and he's undergone three surgeries in the past hour, but he should be waking up in just a few minutes, if he hasn't already."

"Oh no." Burt led Carole after the doctor.

* * *

><p>After they had disappeared down the hall, a tinkle of bells told the New Directions that someone new had entered the room.<p>

"Mr. Schuester!" Rachel cried. "You came!"

"How'd you know?" Mercedes asked, her eyes drooping with lethargy. "That we were all group-kidnapped?"

Mr. Schuester shook his head sadly. "I am so sorry you had to go through that, guys. By the way, Sergent Boo is going to come and interview you all. Probably Kurt, if he's up to it."

He surveyed the room. "Is Blaine with him?"

"Blaine's gone."

"Wha – "

"Not dead, he ran away. That Sebastian kid has a bullet in his brain and nobody knows what happened." Puck cocked his head. "Maybe he went to Vegas to drink off the pain. I would have."

"Finn...?"

"Bathroom!" Rory chimed.

"Quinn?"

"Dead as a doorknob." Brittany uttered, bursting into tears again and burying her head in Santana's shoulder.

Pain flitted across Mr. Schue's face. "You're serious?"

Their blank stares were as good as any verbal answer.

Mr. Schue sank onto one of the sunken chairs. "I can't believe it!" he said with a stifled sob.

* * *

><p>The machines and their mechanical chorus could be heard from the doorway. The doctor, who had introduced himself as Dr. Dillard, was hesitating at the door.<p>

"Whatever you do, don't speed up his heart rate, alright? It's pretty delicate right now. You probably shouldn't even be going in there to see him."

Burt nodded and Dr. Dillard ushered them inside. "If something happens, just come out into the hallway. I'll be there."

He shut them in to give them privacy.

Burt approached the beeping machine maze until he found a little white bed. On it lay a boy. An unrecognizable boy.

Burt hadn't seen his son up close at all during the incident in the choir room. Kurt had been face down and had too many broken bones for Burt to flip him over. Besides, Burt could hardly remember what had happened in the choir room. It was all a horrific, blurred memory, even though it had occurred merely hours ago.

Burt narrowed his eyes and examined his son.

His complexion was dry and as pale as a vampire. His cheeks were thin, and a bright red weal was drawn across his face. His nose was broken. Kurt's eyes were shut and his mouth was wearing a faint frown. A large bump was swelling on the top of his head, and a bag of ice was strapped to it. His ear was purple.

His arms, bony and bruised, were laid over the thin sheet that covered his torso. His fingers had been heavily bandaged and splinted. They'd obviously been fractured.

Burt gently pulled the blue linen down farther, examining Kurt's stomach and chest. It was dangerously thin again. Kurt had been skipping meals. His ribs were fractured, and thick bandages , stitches, and gauze wrapped around him like a Christmas present. His stomach sported bright purple bruises as big as Burt's fists, and small stitches dotted his abdomen from the surgery.

Blinking hard, Burt pulled the sheet back over Kurt's body. He didn't want to see any more.

Carole observed them both from the doorway, not wanting to venture into the room.

Tentatively, Burt started to stroke Kurt's cheek; the one without the red mark on it. He glanced at the heart monitor, which had begun to beep a tad faster.

Burt sat down on a small metal stool that had been placed beside Kurt's bed. He placed his fingers on his son's ashen, blank face, rhythmically moving them on his cheek.

"Kurt, can you hear me?"

It all reminded Burt of when he'd been in the hospital himself. Now the roles were reversed.

Kurt gave no indication that he had heard him, the monitor beeping consistently.

_Bleep. Bleep. Bleep._

"Kurt?" Burt whispered. "Kurt, please, buddy. Just wake up! I need you, Kurt."

_Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. _Nothing happened.

"Kurt!" Burt raised his voice, feeling powerful emotions wave through him. Carole bit her own fist to keep from crying out.

_Bleep. Bleep. Bleepbleepbleepbleepbleep._

"Eh," Kurt's eyelashes flickered weakly.

"Kurt! You can hear me!" Burt cried triumphantly. "Can't you, Kurt?"

His eyes fluttered open. "Whashapinin." he slurred.

"That guy is dead, Kurt, and you are alive. You are safe!" Burt exclaimed. "Safe forever!"

Kurt raised a bandaged arm and touched Burt's face, as if to see if he was really there. As he raised his arm, a moan escaped his lips.

Burt caught his hand and clasped it gently to his chest. "Okay." Burt said soothingly. "Don't worry now."

The heart monitor slowed down again. _Bleepbleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep._

Kurt whimpered. "Whahappened?" The painkillers were starting to wear off, and stings and cuts were starting to burn again, bringing tears to his eyes. He wished he was asleep again.

"Well, let's see." Burt paused. What's the last thing you remember?"

Kurt's face crumpled as the memory trickled to him. He cleared his throat and coughed, sending a crushing pain through his ribs. He cried out in pain, but managed to choke, "S'bas'iankickedme."

Burt remembered. Kurt had been having a meltdown on the floor when Sebastian had wheeled around, his foot spinning out and landed a powerful blow to Kurt's head, thankfully missing his face.

He eyed the lump on Kurt's head and nodded. "So after you got knocked out, that psycho pulled the trigger and shot this girl named – named – "

Shiny tears spilled onto Kurt's cheeks. Who had died at Sebastian's hands? Rachel? Mercedes?

"Her name was Quinn." Carole cut in wearily. "Quinn Fabray."

"Oh!" Kurt closed his stinging eyes. Quinn, dead? He couldn't comprehend it. Didn't _want_ to comprehend it.

"So then he ran out of the room and out of the school, I think." Burt continued, using his flannel sleeve to dab at the tears on Kurt's face.

"An' he got 'way." finished Kurt, struggling to form a intelligible sentence. "We're back to square one."

"Kurt. Sebastian is dead."

_Bleep. Bleepbleepbleepbleep._

"Who kill'd 'm?" Kurt rasped.

"We don't know." Burt looked hopelessly at Carole. "We think Blaine killed him, because he ran after the kid."

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt asked, a sudden sparkle entering his eye. "Is he coming in after you?"

Burt cast his eyes on the floor.

Kurt gasped, a movement that sent a shock through his fragile body. "NO!"

"Kurt!" Burt tried to shush him. "If they hear you yelling, they'll kick me out!"

_Bleepbleepbleepbleepbleep._

"Where'sBlaineDad?" Fresh tears flowed down his face at an alarming rate. _"Where's he?"_

Burt sighed and held Kurt's hand again. "We don't know, nobody's seen him, Kurt!"

"No!" Kurt cried in anguish. "No, y're lying!" His voice cracked. "Blaine!"

_BLEEPBLEEPBLEEPBLEEPBLEEP._

His eyes closed.

"Kurt!" Burt yelled, but it was no use.

Kurt slid back into his former state of mind, dead to the world.

Burt rose to his feet and wiped tears from his own eyes.

Dr. Dillard popped in. "I'm assuming that you're done here?"

Carole squeezed past him and ran crying back to the waiting room, but Burt shook his head. "I'm staying here."

* * *

><p>"What's your name?" Sergent Boo grunted, scribbling own name on a slip of paper.<p>

"Finn Hudson..." Finn said distractedly. He glanced at the notepad. "And I think you spelled Sergeant wrong..."

"No. That's my name." glared Boo. "So what happened after you were abducted in the hallway?"

Finn squinted in concentration. "Um...I think...well...we got in there, and Sebastian threatened Kurt with the gun and he was being dramatic and stuff. Like he made Blaine Anderson get on his knees and stuff...and...uh...then he was about to shoot Kurt and these Warbler dudes stood up and left and called you – "

"Slow down!" Boo scribbled frantically.

"And then Sebastian accidentally shot that gun and it hit Quinn." Finn felt despair and shock roll around inside him. How could Quinn be dead? "And Sebastian ran for it, Blaine followed him, and then you guys came."

Boo nodded. "Thanks." Finn nodded and left the hospital room the police were using to interrogate the witnesses.

* * *

><p>Everybody looked up when Finn reentered the waiting room. He saw that his mother was back.<p>

"Is Kurt okay?" Finn asked immediately.

Carole wordlessly shook her head.

"Where's Burt?"

"He's still with Kurt, honey. I came back, because I couldn't stand it."

An icy shiver of fear spiked through him. "Is it as bad as last time?"

He remembered seeing Kurt after the first kidnapping,, remembered the blood that blossomed from his skin and his emaciated body.

Carole bit her lip. "Worse."

Finn gasped, and pushed past her into the hallway. "Finn, wait!" Carole called, but Finn ignored her, jogging down the hallway until he caught sight of Burt's yellow vest.

"What is it, Finn?" demanded Burt as Finn burst into the room. Dr. Dillard looked up.

"Another visitor, eh? Well, don't get his heart rate up." He glared at Burt.

"I'm his brother." snapped Finn. Dr. Dillard rolled his eyes.

"Whatever! I need to get Kurt a new I.V. You two keep a watch on him, okay?"

They nodded and Dr. Dillard briskly walked away, oozing confidence.

"Screw him." Finn glared. He turned to Kurt and took in the extent of his injuries. "Has he woken up yet?"

"Yeah." Burt rubbed his forehead. "He's pretty torn up. When I told him we didn't know where Blaine was, he flipped out and went under again."

"Whew." Finn whistled. "Burt, what'll happen if Blaine _isn't_ okay? What'll Kurt do?"

Burt couldn't even think about it. "Sometimes I think he loves that guy more than he loves all of us combined."

Finn nodded. "He does."

Burt put his hand over Kurt's bandaged fingers. "He'd better be okay, then. Blaine."

Kurt's face seemed to twitch.

"My Kurt's a fighter." Burt said fondly. "Whatever happens."

Finn pulled up another stool to Kurt's bed and stared into his face. "I really hope he'll get better." he said, and gently brushed a lock of hair from Kurt's face. "You you think we can wake him up again?"

"We can try." said Burt doubtfully.

"No, no no!" Dr. Dillard reentered the room. "If you try and wake him up, you'll probably kill him!"

He wheeled an I.V. to Kurt's side and pressed it into Kurt's arm. "So he fainted. All we have to do is this!"

He pressed a button on one of the machines, and Kurt jolted painfully on the bed.

"What was that?" Burt roared.

Dr. Dillard gave an apologetic smile. "Shock wave. We find it more efficient than salts and all that other nonsense."

Burt sighed. "Can you leave now? Finn and I want a moment alone with him."

"Okay. But if he faints again, you will not be permitted to be alone with him again." warned the doctor and awkwardly bowed out.

Kurt was stirring feebly on the bed. Finn watched intently, willing him to recover.

"Dad!" Kurt uttered as soon as he found his voice. He choked and his eyes rolled up into his head.

"Right here, son. Finn's here too."

Finn leaned over so that he was in Kurt's line of vision.

"Finn." Kurt said vaguely. "Where's your Gaga outfit?"

"Uh..." Finn didn't know what to say.

Kurt nodded. To what or who he was nodding at was unclear.

"Will you help me sit up?" he asked uncertainly. "I've been lying here for days."

Finn hesitated. "A few hours, actually. Are you sure that's safe? Aren't your ribs broken?"

"Screw that." sighed Kurt, and he tried to prop himself up, but cried out when he arched his back. Defeated, he slumped back into the bed and pouted.

"I have to admit, Kurt, I'm pleasantly surprised that you're not going all crazy on us." Burt winced, remembering the last time Kurt had been in the hospital.

Kurt shrugged and cleared his throat. He whispered, "It's okay, because Blaine comes in every five minutes to comfort me. He's the best boyfriend ever. I wouldn't be half this sane if it weren't for him."

Burt and Finn exchanged glances.

Then Kurt gasped and clutched his chest. He exhaled sharply and felt his eyes well up with pain.

"Kurt..." Burt said slowly. "When did Blaine come and see you?"

Kurt chuckled weakly. "I don't know...right before you came in?"

"Kurt, you were unconscious." Finn said firmly. "How could you remember if Blaine came in?"

"Because I saw him!" Kurt cried stubbornly. "I saw him, Finn!"

"He wasn't here, Kurt." Finn said loudly.

Kurt's eyes twitched as though he wanted to roll them. "Yes. He. Was. Shut up, Finn, he _was_ here!"

Finn opened his mouth again, but Burt elbowed him in the side. Finn forced a smile onto his face. "Sure."

Kurt smiled blissfully. "Can you go now? I bet he's coming in after you leave."

Burt lifted a hand to Kurt's forehead. It was extremely warm.

"Sure." said Finn again, and he and Burt stumbled out.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Burt hissed when they were in the hallway, out of earshot. "Blaine's not here!"<p>

Dr. Dillard was nowhere in sight, so the two put their ears against the door. They could scarcely hear Kurt's voice.

"_Blaine, I love you. There, I said it. I mean it." _They heard a faint sob. _"Why is this happening to me? Why don't they believe me? You're here. I _know_ you're here."_

Burt shook his head.

"_Blaine, why won't you talk to me?What did Sebastian do to you? Are you mad at me? You're upset that I almost killed you, aren't you, Blaine?"_

It was painful to listen to. Burt willed himself to leave, but couldn't bear to tear himself away.

"_Blaine, please say something. I'm sorry that I let you get hurt. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine..."_

_It's the fever talking, _Finn told himself.

"_Blaine!" _came Kurt's muffled scream. _"Blaine, please come back! Come back!"_

They heard a thump, like Kurt had slammed his fist into the mattress.

"What's going on here?" Dr. Dillard's voice interrupted.

Burt jumped away from the door as though it was on fire. "My son's having hallucinations." he said hoarsely. "You've got to do something about this!"

"Does he have a fever?" Dr. Dillard rolled his eyes.

"Yes..."

"Then of course he's having hallucinations, you idiot. Think about it. He's just been tortured, almost killed, then brought into a hospital, been operated on several times, and everything is happening too fast for him. Don't freak out. Just take it slow."

He sighed. "Once the fever breaks, the hallucinations will stop. So just hang tight."

As he shuffled papers on his clipboard, they heard Kurt start ranting again.

"_Sebastian, please, have mercy...don't hurt him...please, please, I'm begging you, leave him alone..." _Kurt pleaded.

"I can't listen to this." Burt threw his baseball cap on the ground and stomped back to the waiting room, Finn trailing behind.

**A/N: Yay for the end of that one! **

**Reviewing is like an invite for me to read your stories. And review them. Or read your profile. So is subscribing/favoriting, but since my email is a fail, I have no idea who you are. So review! Even if all you have to say is 'hippo.' In the next chapter we will find out what happened to Blaine!  
><strong>

***awkwardly leaves***


	16. Part 2: Chapter 8: Mitch Icicle

Blaine had no idea what to do.

He'd seen Sebastian shoot himself in the woods, and he'd sprinted away, the sun setting behind him. He was being stupid, he had to go back to Dalton and make sure everything was okay...

Kurt's frantic sobbing played over and over in his mind, and Blaine ran faster, harder, his lungs ready to burst. Terrible, terrible things had happened to everybody, and Blaine just didn't know what to do. He couldn't handle it.

He needed to get away from it all. So he'd run until the sky was black. Then it was tinged with yellow as dawn approached.

Through the sprawling woods, over desolate roads. He had no idea where he was, and nobody was around. His mind was blank, his face empty of emotion.

Blaine finally stopped to rest at a large rock. He leaned against it, the chilly air rattling his bones.

Suddenly, his situation sunk in. He was miles away from anybody, it was the middle of the night, people were probably looking for him. He'd left Kurt in his hour of need. He'd never run so far in his life.

Blaine didn't want to face Kurt again. He could barely stand the empty shell of him, and it was sure to be a hundred times worse now.

Sebastian had destroyed him, that much was clear. He'd broken him, and now Kurt was beyond repair.

Blaine closed his eyes, but the image of Kurt on his knees, begging Sebastian to kill him instead of Blaine, promising anything and everything if Blaine was spared, was tattooed into his eyelids.

"Auuuggghhh." he took a deep breath. Now he had to go back home and confront all of the demons. Face whatever was left of Kurt. He was terrified that he had lost Kurt forever.

Thunder crackled overhead, and Blaine swore viciously. _Now_ how was he going to get home?

He was so exhausted and breathing so heavily. The thunder boomed and the trees rustled. Frustrated, he flailed his arms and catapulted off of the rock, stumbling blindly into the street.

He never heard the car flying down the dark road, a drunk driver sprawled dazedly behind the steering wheel, but suddenly he felt himself being slammed against the road. His head cracked against the pavement and he felt nothing at all.

* * *

><p>Kurt knew that he'd been a mess. All he could remember of the past night was Blaine's glowing face and pink glitter, which probably hadn't been there.<p>

When he opened his eyes and seemed truly awake, it was morning. The sun was rising steadily and peeped into his hospital room through the cheap blinds.

He was alone. The machines surrounded him, bearing down, beeping their evil beeps.

He lifted a hand to his face and saw the little Popsicle-stick-like boards that straightened them out. Oh. Right. They were broken.

He wanted a mirror. His hand wandered to a small bedside table, but it was bare. He did find a knob on his bed, and twisted it, which was no easy feat.

The front half of the bed shot up, and he was in a sitting position. His ribs burned, but otherwise he felt alright.

Wrinkling his brow, Kurt tried to think back to the last horrifying moments in the choir room. He'd been pleading on his bruised knees to have Sebastian spare Blaine's life. Had it worked?

Yes. Sebastian had shot Quinn. He took a shaky breath and continued browsing the memories. His own and what Burt had told him.

A foot. A foot kicking his head so hard. He suddenly felt the large bump throbbing painfully. At least he was still alive.

What had happened to Blaine? Kurt strained to remember. He vaguely recalled his father and Finn coming in. And Blaine. But his family had looked blurry to him, while Blaine was crystal clear and surrounded by glitter and mist. And always walking away from him, always had a cold, scornful look in his eyes that made Kurt tremble.

Was Blaine really here? Kurt wished he had a way of calling for someone. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

An unfamiliar man walked into his line of vision. "You woke up on your own?" he asked dubiously. "Impressive."

"Excuse me, who are you?" Kurt asked faintly. He was relieved to find out that his voice worked.

"I'm Dr. Dillard." the man said, and handed him a hand mirror, which Kurt promptly dropped. While light, it crashed against his healing ribs, and Kurt gave a small exclamation of pain.

"Oh. Sorry." said Dr. Dillard. He picked the mirror off of the bed and held it up to Kurt's face. As soon as he saw himself, Kurt wished he could forget it.

He looked terrible! His skin was dry, and his nose was swollen. His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were still sporting the tracks of tears that had dripped down them.

And that was just his face. Kurt closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. Nobody expected him to be beautiful right now. He was excused.

"You're actually doing very well." said Dr. Dillard, marking something on a clipboard. "You have a minor concussion and a few broken ribs that we really need to concentrate on. That's all the big injuries."

"That's all?" Kurt tried to joke, but it came out as more scared than sarcastic.

"Are you up to a visitor, now that you seem capable of thought again?" asked Dr. Dillard, examining him carefully.

"Who is it?" Kurt asked immediately.

"Your father requested to see you when you woke up again."

Kurt sighed. "I guess so." He was slightly embarrassed to see him after what had happened the last time Burt had talked to him.

Then he remembered what he had done when Sebastian had threatened to kill Blaine. His cheeks burned with humiliation as he recalled the image of himself clinging to Sebastian's feet, begging and pleading for him to spare Blaine. He cringed. The rest of the Glee club would have that image in their minds when they saw him. Not to mention the Fight Clubbers and the Warblers.

"Hey, Kurt." said Burt uncertainly as he entered the room. Purple half-circles were drawn under his eyes. "Carole and I've been here all night. I came in a few hours ago, before you woke up. Did you know that you cry when you sleep?"

Kurt lowered his eyes and Burt wished he could stuff the words back into his mouth.

"Sorry, Kurt. I wanted to wake you up so bad, just to get you to stop sobbing." Burt kept on talking. "What were you dreaming about?"

Kurt didn't remember dreaming anything. He shrugged weakly.

Burt sighed and walked over to the stool beside Kurt's bed. "Kurt, I let you down yesterday at Dalton."

Kurt stared at a tube in his arm, looking anywhere but at his father.

"Those kids were just...they were kids! And I let them walk all over me, and I couldn't go and help you. Boy, did I want to. I've never seen you like that."

Kurt winced again. He wanted to erase that moment from history.

"And then I came in last night. You were awake. Do you remember it?"

Kurt thought for a minute. "Not really. Sort of."

Burt sighed heavily. "Kurt, I have to tell you something. But you _can't_ go crazy on me."

Kurt finally looked up. "What happened?" he asked quickly.

"Can you handle it?" pressed Burt.

He watched Kurt's heart rate monitor. It was rapidly increasing its pulse.

"Just tell me what happened." Kurt closed his eyes.

Burt braced himself. "Sebastian Smythe is dead."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "And...?"

"We still have no idea where Blaine is. We think he's dead." Burt watched the look on Kurt's face go from pained to horrified.

"Wha – I – he – " Kurt stammered, and it was so much worse for Burt to tell him again. Kurt was finally conscious, completely there, and Burt had to wonder where Kurt found enough water in that underweight body to conjure all of these tears. They filled up his eyes so that his pupils looked blurred.

"Kurt, I'm sorry." Burt gingerly lifted Kurt's back from the bed and wrapped his arms around him. "We don't know anything for sure yet!"

"Dad." Kurt cried despairingly. His stomach lurched and a hollow feeling filled him. "Dad, I – no – I mean – . I love him and I'd do anything for him, and he can't – he can't be _dead_, and – and – " he couldn't go on any more.

"Oh, Kurt," Burt squeezed him gently, remembering how he felt when his first wife had died. The heartbreak, the shock. He imagined all of that going through Kurt and understood the pain. He didn't want his son to go through that. He was so young...

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. "Not a trace of him?" he managed.

Burt shook his head. "We don't know anything. Kurt, I'm sorry."

Kurt pulled away from him. "Can you give me a minute alone?" he asked quietly. "You can come back in in a second." His lower lip quivered.

Burt nodded and slipped out of the room.

When the door had closed, Kurt let himself sob openly into the bedsheets. Blaine was gone, gone, and nobody knew where he was. Sebastian was dead and Blaine was missing. He had to be dead. Dead!

How could Blaine be dead? Kurt wouldn't be lying here if Blaine hadn't saved him, hadn't volunteered to take the bullet for him. If Blaine hadn't comforted him, even on the brink of death, thought of nothing but Kurt.

"Where are you, Blaine?" Kurt choked. "Come back. Come back!"

He wiped his eyes and sank deeper into the bed. He lied there for a couple of minutes, shaking violently. He would rather face Sebastian a hundred times over than let Blaine just disappear.

Some time later, he remembered his father in the hallway and pressed the pillow into his face. It jabbed at his nose painfully, but rid his eyes of the tears. He didn't want his dad to see him cry. Burt was upset enough already.

"You can come back in, Dad," Kurt called quaveringly, and Burt reentered the room, noting the red, glistening eyes. He chose not to comment.

"I'm sure your Glee friends are going to come and visit you. Sergent Boo, too."

Kurt didn't want anybody to see him like this. Hadn't they already witnessed his meltdown at Dalton? He had shed enough tears for a lifetime.

He didn't want them to think that he was weak. But now everybody would. They didn't understand true love at all, that he would do anything for Blaine.

No, all they would see is a broken little boy crying and crying on the floor, begging on his knees for mercy. A weakling.

He wasn't that boy. Kurt was strong. Stronger than they thought, anyway.

Burt clapped a hand to Kurt's shoulder, and when Kurt cried out in pain, he quickly apologized.

"I know it's a lot to take in." Burt said as he walked out of the room. "Just...just don't quit on me now, Kurt. Just hold on."

Kurt's face was pinched as he watched his father leave. He wanted to run after him, down the hallway and out of the hospital, where, somewhere, Blaine waited for him.

His chest was heaving, and his body was wracked with unbearable pain. His ribs felt like they had been dipped in acid.

"Come back, Blaine." Kurt whispered into the silence, and he lifted his hands into the air, reaching for him. His hands were empty. Just like his heart. He opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

* * *

><p>Miles away, in another hospital, in a different city, a black-haired boy woke up from a trance. His first thought was of the overwhelming pain. It engulfed his entire body, and he ached all over. His face was bandaged and the cuts stung underneath.<p>

What had happened? He remembered a crushing sensation. Running away. From what? Why? At the moment, he remembered nothing as his legs burned with exhaustion.

"Mitch!" a shrill voice exclaimed as he opened his eyes. The room was brightly lit, and he was dressed in a light gown-like shirt.

He rubbed his eyes. "Where am I?"

A boy about thirteen years old was in his face. "Mitch, you're awake!" he cried ecstatically. "You were out for a walk and you got hit by a drunk driver."

Actually, Mitch had run away from home last night. He was on a bus to Cincinnati.

The boy in the bed felt odd. He had no idea who anybody was...who he was.

"Who am I?"

The boy clapped a hand to his mouth. "The doctors said you might have mild amnesia. Guess they were correct. I'll go get Nurse Gail!"

He waddled quickly out of the room.

Who was he? It was terrifying to be so oblivious.

A car crash, the boy had said. Why?

The boy and a nurse walked in a few minutes later. "Good morning, Mitch," she said gently. "Luke here told me you don't remember anything?"

He nodded uncertainly. "Um...who am I?"

"Your name is Mitch Icicle." she offered kindly. "I want you to rest now and get your strength up. Don't want to overload you with information, do we?"

She chuckled dryly and added, "If you have any urgent questions however, ask your little brother Luke."

Luke smiled as Nurse Gail left. "Hi, Mitch." he gazed adoringly at him. "You get hit by a car. You almost died. But here you are!"

Mitch didn't know what to say. He closed his eyes and tried to remember something, anything.

Nothing came to him. All of his memories had melted and been mixed together, so that all could think of was a gigantic blob floating aimlessly in his mind.

**A/N: Cliché, I know. But it's like, eh, why not?**

**I heart your reviews! Thank you for them! **

**Has anybody read When Blood Isn't Always Thick by aalikane? If you haven't you should! It is an amazing Klaine (I think) fanfic where Carole abuses Kurt. I'm obsessed with it! You should check it out.  
><strong>

**I would make a more detailed author note, but I'm really hungry, so I'm going to go eat bread. **

**Review!**


	17. Part 2: Chapter 9: A Triange of Support

**A/N: Wah. I won't be able to update on Tuesday. So you lucky people get two chapters in one day.  
><strong>

A week passed. Then two. Three, four.

Kurt was still unable to believe that Blaine was really and truly dead. He had sobbed for days and days until he ran out of tears, spending most of his time staring at the doorway, willing Blaine to waltz in. Now he remained blank, his insides torn up, constantly wanting to see Blaine's face, just one more time. He waited for him and then waited some more.

Everybody tried to help and nobody understood. None of them could see how rare Blaine was. He was Kurt's other half, his first and only boyfriend, and they loved each other, and now he was gone.

Kurt had refused to talk to his therapist, and when Kurt decided to freeze someone out, nothing could make him talk, so eventually they just gave her a handful of twenties and she left.

Kurt had asked the court to let the Warblers and Fight Clubbers get out of punishment. It was Sebastian who had orchestrated the entire thing, and in the end, the Warblers were hero's. Small, yes, but they could have let Kurt be killed and enjoyed it. Jeff and Nick personally visited him in the hospital, wearing street clothes for once. They had expressed their sympathy for his loss and begged his forgiveness.

Kurt remembered their visit with accuracy.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Dr. Dillard poked his head in Kurt's room. "You have some visitors."<p>

Kurt looked up from a tattered copy of _Bazaar_. "Who?"

"Your friends. They just got out of the police station...Jick and Neff, I think? They said that if you don't want to talk to them, you don't have to."

"I want to talk to them!" Kurt exclaimed, and tossed the magazine to the side of his bed.

Dr. Dillard nodded and his head disappeared. Minutes later, he returned with the two Warblers. He smiled faintly and trotted away.

"Kurt..." said Nick, talking in Kurt's appearance. While most of the bruises and cuts had healed, Kurt's nose was still fractured, and his ribs were on the mend. There were dark mauve circles under his empty, tormented eyes, and his hair was disheveled. The rest of his body was hidden under a crisp periwinkle hospital gown.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry, dude." Jeff cried, and sat down next to Kurt's bed. He gestured to all of the injuries. "Look at you! I _helped _him do that! I let him! And you were my friend, man! We're unworthy to be near you."

"We feel terrible about this." Nick looked Kurt in the eye. "You must hate us. You s_hould _hate us. You should have let us all rot in jail."

"But you let us go!" Jeff interrupted earnestly. "You even asked to let us all have a clean record! You're such a great person, Kurt, and now I feel awful!"

Kurt wearily patted his hand, and Jeff felt even worse. Jeff and Nick had aided in his kidnapping, watched him get the crap beaten out of him, let him almost die, and now Kurt was the one comforting _him_?

What was wrong with this picture?

"All of the Warblers and the Fight Clubbers want to see you, Kurt." said Nick. "They all want to apologize. Karl, the one who was restraining Blaine? He actually killed himself, he felt so guilty. Right after the police arrived."

Kurt thought back to when he'd skipped out on Regionals just to avoid the blazer-wearing singers and squirmed uncomfortably. "I guess so. But – but not – t-today – I mean – they – I – w-well – " Kurt tried to control his voice, but it wavered and stuttered against his will. Suddenly he was powerless. His voice had betrayed him.

Jeff put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I'll make it up to you." he promised miserably. Nick nodded in the background. "We'll try, at least."

"And Kurt." Nick began. "I am so sorry about – about Blaine. I'm so sorry for you."

Kurt's face remained impassive for a split second.

Then he burst into tears.

"Oh no!" Nick cried, instantly ashamed. He should have known better. How would he like to lose Jeff in a terrifying abduction-gone-wrong, and have the people who aided the kidnapper say that they were _sorry for his loss_? He wanted to smack himself.

Why was he such a terrible human being?

"Nick!" Jeff exclaimed, horrified. "Kurt, Kurt, shh, shh, sorry, sorry, _sorry_!" He awkwardly rubbed Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt seemed to recover quickly. He wiped his eyes and said quietly, "I didn't mean to – to do that."

"Don't you _dare_ apologize! We'll go now." Nick said, mortified. "Bye, Kurt."

He linked arms with Jeff, and together, they walked hastily out of the hospital room.

"Wait!" Jeff cried as they reached the parking lot. He reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a wrapped present. "What about the gift?"

Nick sighed. "Six, did you _see_ how Kurt reacted when you mentioned Blaine? He started crying like a baby. You give him that, he'll probably flood Ohio. Remember how he was in the choir room when Bastian was going to kill Blaine? Now he's gone and Kurt probably feels like that all the time." He tucked the rectangle into his own bag. "We'll give it to him another time."

* * *

><p>Weeks later, Nick and Jeff returned to Kurt's side. Nick handed Kurt a package and helped him tear it open.<p>

Kurt turned over the object and gasped.

Nick and Jeff exchanged nervous glances. _Please don't start crying_, Jeff thought frantically.

The thing they had given Kurt was a framed photograph of Blaine Anderson. Written on the frame were messages from the Warblers. Things like, _We were wrong a_nd _We Miss You Kurt! _were scribbled all over. Macaronis were glued to the outer edge.

Kurt clutched the picture to his chest. "Thank you." he said, squeezing his eyes shut. Jeff took one of his hands, and Nick took the other. Then Nick and Jeff held hands, completing the shape.

They sat like that for a long time, a triangle of support.

* * *

><p>It was a long time before Kurt was allowed to leave the hospital. When he was finally released, his ribs were healed, his bruises faded, his stomach full, and his heart broken.<p>

He was in the car home now. His parents were silently driving them to the house, trying to ignore the tears that oozed from the corner of Kurt's eye. He would cry forever if Blaine was gone. They passed a MISSING sign that sported Blaine's face and Kurt gave a low moan.

"Cheer up, honey!" Carole twisted around and rubbed Kurt's knee. "You get to go home!"

Kurt shook his head and wiped his eyes. He didn't have a home anymore. Blaine was his home, and that was where Kurt wanted to be most of all. He didn't want to go back to their house, where a framed picture of the two of them stood on his nightstand. The clothes Kurt had borrowed from him were in the closet, the printed IM's under his bed.

No, Kurt couldn't do it. When at last Burt pulled into the driveway, he exited the car unsteadily

Carole gripped his hand and guided him into the house, where Finn sat at the kitchen table.

"Kurt!" exclaimed Finn happily, setting a fork back on his plate and embracing his brother. "I missed you so much!"

Kurt tried to smile at him. He was glad to be with his family again, but the agony of losing Blaine was too painful. He felt so selfish.

"I hope you're happy about being home!" Carole smiled.

Kurt barely acknowledged her. He nodded distantly.

"Do you want something to eat?" Finn asked.

"No, thanks." Kurt said vaguely, and felt Burt's hands on his shoulders.

"It's okay." he whispered into Kurt's ear.

_It's never going to be okay,_ Kurt thought despairingly. _Not until I get Blaine back._

* * *

><p>Mitch felt so out of place in his life. It was about four weeks since he'd woken up in the hospital, and made a miraculous recovery. Life was so odd and he didn't feel like he fit in. He hated how cliché everything seemed. He thought that people only lost their memories in bad TV shows. He didn't know people actually had that happen to them.<p>

It sucked. Mitch had a constant headache. He was always straining to remember something, anything. But all that he remembered was a feeling of desperation, fear. Not for himself. For someone else. But who? Why?

He went to school in Dublin, Ohio, and he felt peculiar being there. His family had done a decent job of explaining his life to him, but something was missing. What was it? He felt like the answer should have been obvious, but it was just out of reach.

Last week he'd gotten his hands on a beer. His parents had caught him and he received a furious reprimand. Mitch didn't understand why drinking was bad. It felt familiar and comforting. Luke had watched the scene from the staircase, his knowing eyes missing nothing.

"Hey, Mitch!"

His younger brother Luke entered Mitch's bedroom and looked around curiously. "Where's the paint?"

"Excuse me?" asked Mitch.

"The paint. You like to paint rooms with your girlfriend. And play the drums." he pointed at the dusty drum set in the corner.

Something floated around haphazardly in Mitch's brain. "I think I have a friend who played the drums."

Luke shook his head. "No, brother, _you_ play the drums."

Mitch sighed and rumpled his hair as Luke stared at him. "You look a little different. Your nose is bigger and so is your eyebrows."

Mitch threw his hands in the air and grunted with frustration. "Okay!" he snapped, and Luke left, looking slightly alarmed.

He looked in the mirror and scowled at what he saw.

A complete stranger.

**A/N: So yeah. We have two more chapters left :0 omg. I want to post the happy Klaine ending, but I'll have to wait until like Friday. **


	18. Part 2: Chapter 10: Courage

A month passed. Kurt felt starved, although his parents nearly stuffed his face for him. It wasn't food he longed for, it was Blaine, and locking himself in his room and weeping into his pillow was soon a normal activity for him. He had dropped out of McKinley and was now being homeschooled by Carole.

He felt exactly like Bella Swan from _Twilight: New Moon_. Before, he was annoyed by Bella's attitude after Edward left, but now he totally sympathized. Mercedes and Rachel made him watch _New Moon_ over and over, making pointed comments about how Bella should move on and be happy again.

But then Kurt would start crying again, and they would back off and hug him and focus on Taylor Lautner's six-pack. While it was beautiful, nothing could tear Blaine out of Kurt's head.

It was another one of those sleepover nights. It was Friday, and Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina were camped out in Kurt's bedroom. His first one, the one he'd been kidnapped from several months ago. He'd moved back in after he came home from the hospital.

They had finished _New Moon_ and Kurt had already cried. Mercedes had hastily popped in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, and Kurt was curled on the couch next to her, his head on her shoulders. Tina sat on his other side, stroking his arm. Rachel was on the floor, her back touching Kurt's knees.

"This movie is really boring, isn't it?" Kurt asked laconically about twenty minutes in. As usual, the other girls looked slightly surprised when he spoke up. "Harry basically whines about nobody believing him for two hours. Then they do believe him. Then he's just more upset."

Mercedes watched Kurt drift off to sleep, his eyelashes fluttering delicately and his mouth relaxing. Soon he was asleep and Tina switched off the movie.

"I feel so bad for him." Rachel whispered. She watched Kurt's face twitch and breathe something unintelligible.

"I wonder why they haven't found Blaine yet." Mercedes said quietly. "It's been weeks. His poor family..."

Nobody had noticed that Kurt had silently woken up, as he never slept long. He listened to them, biting his lip.

"Do you think Sebastian buried him somewhere in the woods?" Tina asked in a hushed tone.

"I bet he did, that bast– well, yeah." Mercedes hissed. "I can just see him shooting Blaine and then dumping him in some dirt somewhere and then killing himself, and Blaine just _lying_ under the flowers, and – "

"Stop it!" Kurt cried, and they all jumped. "Just stop it!" he jumped off of the couch and ran upstairs, sobbing uncontrollably.

Mercedes clapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh, crap!"She felt terrible.

They all stared at the doorway, willing Kurt to come back.

"Why did you have to say that?" Rachel snapped, rising to her feet. "_I'll_ go find Kurt and calm him down. This is the second time tonight, by the way. You two start another movie or something."

She walked briskly out of the room.

"Kurt?" Rachel called softly, tiptoeing down the hallway. She didn't want to wake up anybody. "Kurt?"

She heard faint whimpering from the bathroom at the end of the hall. Rachel crept to the door and cracked it open. She peered in.

Kurt was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, his head in his hands. His back was to the door, but a faint dripping sound told Rachel that he was crying. She felt a pang. Kurt used to be so strong. So confident. All of that was gone now.

"Kurt." said Rachel quietly. Kurt turned around.

"What is it?" he sniffled. "Do you want to talk about burying Blaine in the park, or about shooting Sebastian? Or maybe you want to tell me to move on. Everybody else has. But I won't move on. I won't, I can't, I shouldn't..." he trailed off.

Rachel sighed and sat down next to him. "I'm really sorry. Tina and Mercedes were tactless."

She reached over and gently wiped his eyes. "But Kurt." said Rachel softly. "What word did you have in your locker, under Blaine's picture?"

"Courage."Kurt replied timidly. He looked up at the ceiling, willing the tears to slip back into his eyes. They didn't.

Rachel nodded encouragingly. "That's right. Blaine wanted you to be _brave_. Why should that change now that he's gone?"

Kurt cringed. "I _need_ him, Rachel. Every time I close my eyes I see him. He's like a drug, I guess. It's so hard for me to find love. And then I did – and now he's dead and it's all S-Sebastian's fault!" Another tear rolled down his face. "And Sebastian can be happy forever, because he won!" Kurt was sobbing again. Rachel had to concentrate hard to understand what he was saying.

"And I'm a mess. I'm a mess every – every day – he – h-he _won_, Rachel, h-he beat me, even t-though he's d-dead! I – I let it – I let it _ruin_ me. I-I really did. Blaine would be – h-he would be so dis-dis-disappointed!" Kurt wailed.

"Aww." Rachel smiled, grabbing his hand and letting Kurt cry into her nightgown. "We love you, Kurt. We love you so much, and we don't want to see you hurting. We need you back."

Kurt looked at the bathtub drain, ashamed. "You're right." he said shakily. "I need to stop being so weak. I need to stop going to pieces every time someone mentions Blaine's name. I need to stop crying so much. I need to go back to school."

"You need to come back to Glee club." Rachel added, putting her arm around Kurt's shoulder and squeezing. "We need you. You need us."

Kurt swallowed and leaned into her. "Thank you." he sighed, blinking hard. "You're a good friend, Rachel. Not many people would put up with me in this state. Even Finn will snap at me for crying every once in awhile."

"Do you think about it a lot?" Rachel asked tentatively.

"Every day." Kurt sighed shakily. "Rachel, I'll never forget those days in the Dalton basement. I see Sebastian in my head when it's dark. I feel him beating me. I hear him taunting me."

Rachel couldn't imagine living like that.

"He kidnapped me. He tried to kill me. He – he killed my B-Blaine, and he tortures me from the grave."

"Kurt..." Rachel had to know. "Kurt...do you hurt yourself?"

"No," Kurt looked at her like she was crazy. "I wouldn't do that. I'm in enough pain already."

Rachel wanted to lighten the conversation. "I can't wait to go to NYADA with you in a couple of months. Even though you left McKinley, you can still go to college with me." she smiled, and stood up, ruffling his hair affectionately. "Do you want to go back to your room now? I bet Mercedes and Tina feel pretty bad right now. They'd probably feel less awful if you came back."

Kurt looked at her. "I'll be there in a minute. Probably."

"Alright. Hurry back." said Rachel kindly, and she left the bathroom.

Now Kurt felt worse. He was letting Blaine down. Rachel was right. He had to have courage. Be brave.

But being brave was so hard. Kurt wanted to curl up in the bathtub and cry all night. Every time he thought of Blaine's death, it was like when he'd first found out in the hospital. The pain never lessened, he just got better at controlling his tear ducts.

He didn't know that happiness was several miles away. If it weren't for what happened next, he might not have ever known.

Kurt stood up and walked unsteadily back down the hallway, knowing in his heart that tomorrow, he would do the exact routine again. The girls wouldn't be sleeping over, but he'd end up crying just the same.

Kurt slipped into Finn's bedroom, and was vaguely surprised to see that Rachel wasn't in there. Sometimes she disappeared during Kurt's sleepovers and everybody knew where she was.

Finn was snoring peacefully, his lips parted. Kurt sat down lightly on the edge of his bed, taking comfort in the rhythmic rising and falling of his chest. He forgot about the girls in his bedroom and curled up against the footboard.

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he was in the center of the bed. He was alone in Finn's bedroom, a thick comforter spread over his body, a pillow under his head. Finn must have done it. Kurt's lips twitched. Finn was a good brother.

He sagged back into the sheets, dreading another day without Blaine.

* * *

><p>It was another Saturday night for Kurt. He was sitting in his bedroom, in the cage-like chair in the corner, as he always seemed to do these days.<p>

He was unaware of his surrounding, his eyes distant.

Burt Hummel stood in the doorway, looking down into Kurt's room. He was appalled at the way Kurt was handling Blaine's death. He was angry with Blaine for dying, at Sebastian for torturing him, and at himself for letting everything happen. Wasn't he supposed to be Kurt's protector?

Downstairs, Kurt blinked. He was looking at something on a shelf. Burt knew what it was. He was staring at a photograph of Blaine. A few Warblers had given it to him in the hospital. Kurt had gotten rid of everything that reminded him of Blaine except for that picture.

He couldn't believe that the Warblers and the Fight Clubbers got off so easy. _Community service...big whoop! They should be in jail! _Burt thought furiously. He watched Kurt and suddenly devised a plan to help him.

Burt strode downstairs, and Kurt's head snapped up. "Dad?" he asked dully.

Burt said casually, "Aren't you going to Rachel's house tonight?"

Kurt shook his head. "I backed out. Too tired. They don't really want me there anyway."

Burt walked over to Kurt's shelf and plucked the precious picture from the bookcase.

"Dad!" Kurt shrieked, springing out of his chair. "What are you _doing_?"

"Putting it away." Burt started walking back upstairs. He felt Kurt's hand scrabble frantically against his arm.

"Dad, stop it!" Kurt yelled, flabbergasted. "Give it back, Dad!"

He was at the top of the stairs now. Burt finally turned around to face his teary-eyed son. Kurt's face was twisted with confusion and betrayal. "Dad, what are you _doing_?"

Burt waved the frame in Kurt's face. "Staring at him all day isn't going to bring him back. I don't want you to wallow down here and stare at a picture all day. That'll do you no good. You have a _life _ahead of you! This has to stop!"

"Daddy!" Kurt whimpered, and Burt felt dreadful. Kurt only called him 'Daddy' when he was really upset.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. It's called tough love." Burt said, and tucked the picture frame under his arm. "He is gone, son. He's been gone for awhile. You need to move on."

"How did you feel when Mom passed, Daddy?" Kurt demanded, angrily wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

Burt gave a low whistle. "I wanted to lie in bed and cry." he admitted. Then he seemed to regret what he'd said.

"And then I met Carole." Burt added quickly. "I found her, and she's not a _replacement_, but I love her."

Kurt shook his head slowly. "You wanted to lie in bed and sob your heart out. So I suggest you let me do the same." His lip trembled.

"No, Kurt." Burt said steadfastly. "You're going to come upstairs and spend some time with your family. And you're going to put on a brave face."

Kurt hung his head, defeated. "Do I get my picture back?" he mumbled.

"No." Burt replied, tucking it under his arm, ignoring Kurt's indignant yelp. "It's what's best for you, Kurt. You'll see. Come on."

He wrapped his arm around Kurt's back and led him upstairs.

**A/N: Poor Kurtie. **

**We are nearing the end :0 One more chapter, then epilogue. **

**Also, in case you were wondering, Kurt forgave the Warblers because he knew they didn't want to hurt him. And he is a forgiving person. Besides, frowning gives him wrinkles and he is WAY to young for Botox.**


	19. Part 2: Chapter 11: A Day in May

It was in the middle of May when the day finally arrived. The sun was shining, the sweet-smelling breeze lazily blowing through Ohio.

Back in Dublin, Mitch Icicle decided to hit the big mall in Columbus. Not because he needed outfits, but because he wanted to get away from his family.

* * *

><p>In Lima, Kurt Hummel had grown even thinner. None of his clothes fit, so he hopped in his car and went downtown. A whole new wardrobe! Kurt was already exhausted by the time he entered the mall.<p>

He walked to a nearby table in the food court and sank into a chair, his head in his hands, wanting to cry. The memories of shopping with Blaine blurred around him, and he saw brief flashes of them soar by. Blaine surprising him with a cupcake in Banana Republic, and then dropping it on an unfortunate pair of shorts. Blaine trying to seduce Jeremiah at the Gap. Kurt buying a Webkinz at Justice and hiding it in Blaine's bag for him to discover later.

He drummed his fingers on the table and sighed heavily. _Sebastian, _he thought, all of the hatred in the world contained in those three syllables. _Sebastian. Why? Why? Why?_

* * *

><p>Mitch Icicle walked out of Pac Sun, carrying a bag full of checkered shirts and eying the pile of clothes with disgust.<p>

He wanted to wear more stylish outfits, but apparently, this was how he dressed and if he wore anything else, people would yell at him. By 'people,' he meant his brother, Luke. Luke was always quick to correct him.

It was a Sunday and he was alone in the mall, as he'd shaken off Luke at church.

He was malcontent; it was as simple as that. He didn't fit in at the Icicle home, he pretended to love a blond cheerleader, who was apparently his girlfriend, and his brother was a creepy stalker. His Facebook page showed that he was a brat, yet Mitch didn't feel or think the same way the old Mitch had.

More than ever, he wanted to live his life before the accident, and assure himself that he was living the right life.

Mitch's stomach rumbled. He scanned the food court, but his eyes passed over the brightly lit stations and landed on a boy sitting alone at a table.

His face was buried in his hands and he was slumped over, looking utterly devastated. His shoulders shook and he kept tightening his fingers in his hair as if determined to rip it all out. He was thin and bony.

Mitch felt an odd emotion rush through him. Desire. Something was attracting him to the figure in the corner, like the two of them were magnets. He remembered his girlfriend's urgent and greedy smooches. Her declarations of love. Mitch felt absolutely nothing of the word. Now, as he looked at him, he felt the word on the tip of his tongue. _Love_.

Suddenly he wasn't Mitch. He wasn't anything right now.

Why? What was it about this boy? He cautiously stepped forward, then found himself running across the mall to him. Something made him want to take a closer look, and he felt an odd flush of excitement. He looked so familiar, like home.

* * *

><p>Kurt lifted his head as rapid footsteps approached him.<p>

He saw Mitch.

His eyes were as wide as saucers as he laid eyes on him. Could it be? Yes it could.

This was really happening. Blaine was _here_. Blaine was walking towards him. Blaine was alive.

Kurt screamed and threw himself out of the chair. He sprinted toward the boy, his arms outstretched, breathless with joy.

Mitch saw his face, and he suddenly remembered everything. Memories came flooding back as though from a malfunctioning sink. They were a little blurry, but they were enough.

_I know you._

_I know you._

_I know you._

_I **love**_ _you._

He was Blaine Anderson. He was from Lima. He was hopelessly in love.

He flung the Pac Sun bag away and wrapped Kurt in his arms. It felt like home. They fell on the floor, Kurt gasping gasping with pure joy. He couldn't comprehend it. Blaine was here in his arms. Blaine wasn't dead. Onlookers smiled fondly and went back to their greasy pizza and lukewarm Coke.

Blaine started crying, crushing Kurt to his chest. They were together again. He _knew_ that his Mitch life was out of place! He knew it, he knew it, he knew it...

"Blaine." Kurt wept, overcome with delight, happiness seeping through him like a sponge. "Blaine..."

Blaine sniffled and clutched Kurt tighter.

"Where were you?" Kurt bawled.

"I got hit by a car." Blaine explained, trembling with euphoria. "I lost my memory. The nurses said there might be a – a trigger – to get it – back – and – and now I remember –" he couldn't go on any more. "Kurt, I love you." he wailed. "I almost lost you forever!"

Kurt's face wore the emotion that could only be described as the L-word. "This is like some bad TV show. I love you too!" he sobbed, and the worries of the world tumbled off his shoulders.

The crippling depression melted and passion took its place, and Kurt's face was soaked with tears as he leaned up and kissed Blaine, and Blaine kissed him back.

The world around them went silent to their ears, and it was only them, together after such a time apart.

So Sebastian had ruined his life. So he'd tortured him and beaten him and mocked him. So Kurt had been kidnapped and his spirit destroyed. So he'd been hospitalized for weeks and was still trying to recover.

He had Blaine, and Blaine had him, and as long as they were together, nothing could change the fact that they loved each other, and that nothing could ever touch that passion.

He finally stopped bawling and let the stupid grin on his face remain as Blaine picked him up and swung him around. He laughed wildly and let his head rest against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine was still crying. He couldn't believe that if Kurt hadn't been there, he would have never recovered his memory. But he had found him, and Blaine had too much love in him to even let any out. He simply let it fill him to the brim, and stared into Kurt's eyes, beaming.

Things were still fuzzy. There were gaps in his new memories, but images of himself and Kurt flashed across his mind and he knew enough.

There would be complications as Blaine would have to break away from Mitch's family. Kurt would have to recover completely from the horrifying Sebastian ordeal, and learn how to have fun again.

But for now, it could all wait. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him again, letting his overwhelming bliss rule the moment.

Kurt wiped his eyes, his face shining as he ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, gaping hungrily at him as though trying to memorize his face.

"I'm s-so glad I have you back." Blaine choked, and said something after that, but by now he was crying so hard that it was impossible to make out a single word he said.

Kurt let him weep into his shoulder and raised his head, and he smiled so hard that his lips cracked. Kurt didn't feel any pain at all, and he tingled with delight, feeling brighter than the sun.

"Don't let this be a dream!" Kurt pleaded and placed his lips on Blaine's trembling mouth. "Please don't let it be a dream, because it's too god to be true!"

Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's and put his arms on his shoulders, swaying slowly. Kurt fingered Blaine's plaid half-shirt and tore it off. He removed his own scarf and wrapped it around Blaine's neck. "You're back." Kurt let another tear slip down his face and onto his top. "You're really back!" Kurt started sobbing again.

Blaine held Kurt's hand with both of his own. "I'm back." Blaine nodded earnestly. "I'm _never_ going to leave you, Kurt."

"Never." Kurt echoed faintly. It was so much to process. He'd spent the last month beating himself up about Blaine's death, and now Blaine was _back_?

"I'm really happy right now." Blaine admitted, his voice cracking. "I – I don't remember everything, but I remember – I remember you – "

Kurt closed his eyes as he was kissed again and pretended to swoon. Blaine caught his waist and dipped him.

Kurt and Blaine fell into a booth, laughing and gasping and kissing, and Kurt finally felt like he'd gotten his happy ending.

**A/N: Yay for almost end. Epilogue in two days :) **

**So, I started two new fanfictions. The first one is for people who like Glee and Harry Potter. Sebastian coincidentally gets his hands on one of Fred and George's love potions. He uses it on Blaine. What will happen? It's Klaine. Not SeBlaine. **

**And there's another just Glee one coming up where Sebastian joins the New Directions after On My Way. **

**Yes, most of my fanfics will be about Sebastian, Blaine, and Kurt. because that's how I roll.**

**Thoughts?**


	20. Part 2: Eplilougue: Leave It All Behind

"Are you nervous?" Blaine Anderson-Hummel asked his husband, who was driving their sparkling cerise car down a long road.

Kurt turned and smiled. "I'm terrified, honey." He shrugged and gave a smiling eye-roll. "I have to present my stuff in front of thousands of people. But I know it'll be okay with you there in the wings."

Blaine smiled fondly and said, "Eyes on the road, love!"

Kurt tore his gaze from Blaine and focused on the horizon. He and Blaine were going to New York City to promote Kurt's clothing brand, _Channeling Courage_. It wasn't a hit yet, but he was assured that they would be.

They had come a long way since that fateful day in the food court. Blaine had gotten his life straightened out, and the Icicle family eventually found Mitch in California. Mitch had been disgruntled, but he returned home. He looked nothing like Blaine.

Blaine had needed help recovering all of his memories. He rediscovered most of the Broadway musicals, hair gel, and the guitar.

He never forgot Kurt. Every second that they had spent together before the accident remained in his head. He was surprised that Kurt was doing so well after the Sebastian incident. Burt had assured him that Kurt had been a wreck, but Blaine had seen none of that.

Kurt's crippling depression had melted like an ice cube in the sun. He'd even patched things up with Nick and Jeff and the rest of their crowd. He didn't understand why he felt their presence comforting, but he did. He did not forget how they had stepped in when it mattered. Unlike Trent.

He had graduated from NYADA, and Blaine had gone to the University of Michigan. It had been hard, going to separate collages, but after Kurt got his degree, he waited around for Blaine. He didn't mind, and Blaine didn't either. Their love could withstand anything.

They had gotten married in the most chic ceremony of the century. The two had just been in Lima to visit Burt and Carole.

Kurt was healing. Blaine was, too. He'd been heartbroken for the Icicle family. Kurt still woke up crying; the only difference was that now there was a body next to him to comfort him.

* * *

><p><em>He was in Sebastian's bedroom. Scary Canary had inflated so that it looked like a giant balloon. It expanded until the black, coarse fur pressed against his face, smothering him. His lungs contracted, and Kurt tried to scream, but he had no breath. Sebastian's haunting laugher echoed around the room, and suddenly his entire body was aflame. Blaine lay dead on the floor.<em>

"Kurt!" His voice was firm and soft at the same time.

Kurt opened his eyes. The room was dark, but Scary Canary wasn't anywhere. Tears were trickling down his face and he had a mouthful of pillow.

"Kurt." a gentle voice whispered in his ear. Warm hands on his back gave him comfort.

"Did I wake you up?" Kurt whispered shakily. "I'm so sorry."

"Nothing will hurt you now." Blaine's hot breath on Kurt neck eased him back to sleep. "You're safe. Sleep, my love."

* * *

><p>Now all of that was over. Blaine was a Broadway star, and Kurt was a rising clothing designer. They were off to promote Kurt's new line in the Big Apple, which could make him a household name. All of the proceeds would go towards finding kidnap victims and bringing them home.<p>

He sighed with content and rolled the windows down. Warm air drifted into the car, and Kurt slowed down the automobile, feeling the breeze's light touch tickle his rosy cheeks.

"Um, Kurt...?" Blaine sounded odd. "Why did you stop here?"

Kurt looked around. He was parked in front of the Lima Cemetery.

"I don't know." Kurt said automatically, and his eyes drifted instantly to a certain headstone.

"Do you want to rest for a minute?" Blaine knew what Kurt was looking at, and he rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt sighed heavily. "Can we go and look at it?" he asked, detriment marring his porcelain features.

Blaine nodded gently, and the two of them exited the car and stepped into the graveyard.

Kurt walked slowly to the tombstone that had caught his eye. He'd seen it before, after Blaine had come back from Dublin. It had been almost ten years since the stone had been propped up in the dirt, and it was crumbling.

He read the words engraved on it with a slight shudder.

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian Smythe<em>

_1995-2012_

_With death comes serenity for all._

* * *

><p>He felt a hand on his shoulder and reached up to hold it, caressing Blaine's fingers. Together they stared at the grave. His vision blurred. Kurt didn't know if he was sorry that Sebastian was dead. He didn't understand his feelings at all. Sebastian was insane. He'd broken Kurt and enjoyed doing it. Yet he was the one buried underground, and Kurt was the one looking down on it.<p>

_I pity you, _Kurt told the headstone. _You didn't know how to handle rejection and look where it got you. _

The grave next to Sebastian's read,

* * *

><p><em>Trent Wilcox<em>

_1995-2012_

_Always helpful._

* * *

><p>Kurt remembered the last moments of Trent's life. It felt like it had taken place so long ago, the first kidnapping. Trent hadn't wanted to hurt him, but he was too afraid to help him. Kurt never wanted to see him again.<p>

His eyes drifted unwillingly to the headstone about a row away.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn Fabray<em>

_1994-2012_

_For whoever believed in Him shall not perish but have eternal life._

* * *

><p>"Quinn." Kurt whispered.<p>

"Kurt, don't cry!" Blaine exclaimed, and wiped the lone tear off of Kurt's face. "You don't want the cameras to see your bloodshot eyes." He leaned in and examined Kurt intensely. "Kurt, if this upsets you, we should leave."

Kurt shook his head and gave a palpable smile. "I've moved on, Blaine. I can't hold a grudge. You know that."

He turned away from the grave and started guiding Blaine back to the car. "What happened to me was awful, Blaine. I've _accepted_ that. I still have my nightmares. I'm still a little traumatized. Sebastian _hurt_ me, Blaine. He _broke_ me. But it's been years. I'm healing. It's time to let go." Kurt gently pushed Blaine into the passenger seat and walked around to his own seat.

"Kurt, what would you do if something happened to me?" Blaine shivered at the thought. He had been told that Kurt had pulled a Bella and sank into a crippling depression, crying on and off every day and wallowing in his bedroom. He couldn't let that happen again.

He thought about what would happen if he lost Kurt. With a twinge, Blaine remembered that he almost had.

"We don't have to worry about that, do we?" Kurt replied demurely. "Isn't true love forever?"

"True love is forever." Blaine agreed. "But –" He put the question out of his mind. Why worry about that today? Today they had each other and that was enough.

With one final kiss, which admittedly lasted for several minutes, Kurt started up the ignition and drove away from the burial ground, out of town, and into his future.

Kurt smiled faintly as Lima whizzed by, just a blur outside of the window. _Goodbye, _he mouthed, knowing that as soon as his fashion line took off, he might never return.

It didn't matter. Kurt put one hand on the steering wheel, and the other on Blaine. He was complete.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Kurt whispered so that Blaine wouldn't hear. "After all, what doesn't kill me makes me stronger."

He took a deep, relaxed breath as Lima grew smaller in the rear view mirror. He let go of what had happened to him. Those starving days in the Dalton basement, the confrontation in the choir room, the months of depression that followed it. He could forget it all now. He felt his emotional scar fade until it was barely a dent in his heart. He could leave it all behind.

He would never be broken again.

**A/N: All done! I've never done anything like this before! Like ever, seriously. Thank you for reading all of this!**

**So I assume you read my A/N last chapter where I said my new story ideas. I probably won't publish them for a few weeks because I want to get way ahead before I publish anything. but check on me every once in awhile, because I'm sure there will be something new up.**

**I shall miss you dear readers. If I never hear from you again, enjoy the rest of season 3 and 4. Cross your fingers for Evil!Sebastian, which is so much better than NiceAndBoring!Sebastian.  
><strong>

**Farewell, **  
><strong>Me<strong>


End file.
